Impossible Love
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Len Kagamine has recently found out his parents are…superheroes? His parents send him to a superhero academy to learn to control his new found powers. On the way, he meets Japan's most wanted thief, Kagami Rin. Will love form between these two enemies? Why does Len feel like he knows Rin from his past?
1. Chapter 1: My Beginning

**Title: Impossible Love**

**Summary: Len Kagamine has recently found out his parents are…superheroes? His parents send him to a superhero academy to learn to control his new found powers. On the way, he meets Japan's most wanted thief, Kagami Rin. Will love for between these two enemies? Why does Len feel like he knows Rin from his past?**

**Here's Chapter 1: My Beginning...**

* * *

_I crouched down as I felt their hard punches touch my body. I know I'm not normal, but is this really necessary?_

_I haven't introduced myself, have I? Hi, my name's Kagamine Len. This happens everyday. They only tease me because they see me doing weird things, such as floating up a bit in the air and having the fastest time when we run a lap in P.E.._

_Honestly, I don't know why I can do those things. Every time I ask my parents, they simply shrug it off. So, as a result, I get bullied. Now that I'm done with the introduction, let's get back to my oh-not-so-glorious life, shall we?_

"_You're such a freak. I bet you're not even human…" Said Yuuma, the leader of his little "gang"._

"_Maybe he's an alien from outerspace…!" Said Luki, the boy besides him._

"_Yeah, maybe…" That was Mikuo. He doesn't really tease me as much as the others. In fact, he's sort of nice. I never understood why he hangs out with these people, though…_

_Yuuma and Luki just kept punching me, treating me like trash. I closed my eyes shut from all the pain and just waited for me to black out and wake up in the nurse's office, as usual…_

"_Hey leave him alone!"_

_That voice, I've never heard it before. Is it the new kid? I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl with short blonde hair, and on top, a huge yellow bow. She was down the hallway, with her hands in tiny fists on her hips._

"_Go away, girl. Do not disturb us."_

_Yuuma got ready to punch me again, and I braced myself for the worst. But, I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the girl was in front of me, with a bruise on her cheek._

"_Do I need to get Luka-sensei?"_

"_Come on, guys. The freak isn't worth getting detention for." With that, they left._

"_Are you okay?"_

_I looked up and saw the girl with her hand out. I reached for it and grabbed her tiny hand. She lifted me from the ground and looked at the blood coming out of my nose, mouth, and cheek._

"_You're hurt! Here, I'll take you to the nurse's office."_

_She gently took me to the nurse's office. Since she wasn't here today, she cleaned up all my wounds. Then, she kissed my bruised cheek, causing me to blush._

"_There~ All better~!" She took her hand out, which I took._

"_My name's Kagami Rin~ And you yours?"_

"_My name's Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you, Rin-san!"_

"_Oh, don't bother with honorifics. Just call me Rin, okay?"_

"_Okay, Rin!"_

_She giggled, and it sounded just like little bells._

* * *

_T__wo years have passed after that meeting. _Everytime_ I got bullied, she would always be there for me. Then, one day, she had to talk to me in the park at the swings. She said it was important news…_

_It was snowing, and I was dressed up in a yellow coat, yellow mittens, yellow hat, jeans, and black boots. I sat in the red swing as I waited for her to come. Then I saw and orange ball in the distance._

"_Gomen for being late, Len-chan!"_

_She was wearing the same clothes I was, except her coat, mittens, and hat were orange, and her boots were white._

"_What did you want to talk about, Rin-san?"_

_Ignoring the honorific, she said, "I'm sorry, Len, but I have to move far away. It's too dangerous for my family here in Japan. I'm sorry." Then, she hugged me tight. I hugged her back, but tighter._

_Those words made my heart hurt. And, I sort of had a crush on her. But now, I'm just pathetically watching as she says "Sayonara" and a black car comes to pick her up. Then, I noticed she dropped something in the snow._

_I walked closer to it, and saw it was a teddy bear with an orange ribbon around its neck. Tied with the orange ribbon was an orange piece of paper. I took it out, still keeping the bow around its neck, and read it._

"_Dear Len-san,_

_I'm sorry to say, but I'm leaving to another city. You see, Japan is too dangerous for our family to live in. I don't know when, but I promise I'll come back soon. I promise…_

_Your Friend Forever,_

_Kagami Rin."_

* * *

**W****ell, this is my first story on **FanFiction**. I really hope you liked it! I got the idea for the story while I was watching **Spiderman** with my little brother. Who knew that would give me inspiration… Anyways, please review! And, no negative comments! I'm new here… (And I have a fragile heart… ;))**


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**Impossible Love: Chapter 2: Discoveries**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the IPhone.**

* * *

Len's P.O.V.

I gasped waking up from that flashback. Even though I dreamed about it almost everyday, I was still surprised every time I woke up. She just never leaves my mind. I looked around and saw I fell asleep on the couch with the TV on.

"Breaking news! Japan's #1 thief has struck again. Today she stole three expensive jewels from Japan's richest jewelry store, along with a priceless tiara. Police are now on a high-speed chase trying to catch her. Will they ever catch the 'Black Swan'? Now, back to financial issues"

I turned the TV off before the news lady could continue talking. I already knew how this would go. Japan's most trusted superheroes would come down and try to catch the 'Black Swan', but will only fail. No one has ever caught her before. I saw as my mom and dad got bags out and went to their car. Every time 'Black Swan' was mentioned on TV, they would stop whatever they were doing, get those bags, and hop into the car.

I was pretty suspicious, but I never asked them about it. I decided to go to the park, since I had no friends and I was bored. I grabbed my sweater, headphones, and IPhone, and walked outside.

As I listened to songs on my IPhone, I saw as the sun set in a beautiful sky of golden-yellow and orange. It was pretty breathtaking. I saw that it was 6:30 on my phone, and guessed that my parents were already home. I got up from the bench and walked home.

As I walked home, I noticed all the damage and destruction. What happened? A bunch of cars were flipped over, water hydrants were spewing out waterfalls of water, there were big holes and dents on the ground, and some of the houses looked as if an airplane crashed-landed on them. Now I was scared.

When I got to my house, I was shocked. My house was all crashed, and I could see fire shooting out of it, along with ice. I quickly ran inside and saw a couple of our most trusted superheroes trashing my house. What. The. HELL?!

"What do you guys think you're DOING?!"

"Black Swan has entered this area, planning to threat the son of this house's owners."

"That would be me. What does she want?"

"How are we suppose to know?! We don't even know who- LEN, GET DOWN!"

"How do you know-"

I couldn't finish because they pushed me behind an upside down couch. I peeked out to see a fireball coming towards us. Since I'm hiding, I could see who the superheroes were. They were Red Rose and White Lily, {A.N./ Crappy names, I know, but it's all I could think of…} our town's most trusted superheroes.

"Okay Leon, Lily, no more games."

A boy with black hair the same style as mine and a girl with short blonde hair came out from behind us. The boy had a black suit on, complete with a black tie and black dress shoes. The girl wore a black dress with a white ribbon around the waist, black gloves, black high heels, and a simple black bow on top of her hair. They both wore deep black masks on their faces, hiding their identities. Wait a minute, did he just say Leon and Lily?

"Did you just say Leon and Lily? As in Lily and Leon Kagamine?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"I'm Len Kagamine, their son. What do you want with my parents?"

"L-Len…?"

I turned around to see the girl with short blonde hair. You know, now that I think about it, she looks familiar…

"Well Lily, Leon, I suggest you tell your only son the truth. You already knew you couldn't hide the truth forever. His powers will start to grow, anyways. Might as well say it now. Raven, let's go!"

After that was said, the girl and the boy ran off, but I could see a single tear coming down from her face. I turned to face the superheroes, who took their masks off.

"Mom…Dad…?"

* * *

**I decided to finish the second chapter early since the first one was only a flashback. Well, I hope you like it! Sayonara~! :D Also, gomen for the short chapters! The next one will be longer! I think...**


	3. Chapter 3: Swan's Life

**Impossible Love: Chapter 3: Swan's Life**

**Arigatou for all your reviews~! Appreciate it! Disfruten Capitulo 3! (Enjoy Chapter 3!)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloid. If me owned Vocaloid, there would be a bad ass RinxLen anime~! Sadly, there isn't… ): Oh well. I'm sure that dream will come true someday…**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Mom…Dad…?"

"Len, let me explain. We were superheroes for a long time now, but then we had you. We couldn't tell you we were superheroes because that would put you in danger. Instead, we decided to tell you when the time was right. Looks like that time is now. We're sorry Len, I hope you can forgive us…"

"Mom…"

After hearing all of this, I think I know exactly what to say…

"Mom, this… IS AWESOME! My parents kick EVIL ASS!"

What? How would you react if your parents were superheroes?! Yeah! Now I have one more question…

"Mom, does that mean-"

"Yes Len. You have superpowers. As far as we know, you have the ability to fly, from your father, and super speed, probably from your grandparents."

I come from a FAMILY of superheroes?! Awesome!

"Now Len, with great power comes great responsibility, so we're sending you to Super Academy, where you'll learn more on your powers and how to stop villains. Now, go to your room and pack up!"

Now I have another question…

"Mom, how does Black Swan know my name?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm shocked that she even figured out our identities. Since she knows a lot about us, we have to be extra careful. Now, pack your bags!"

I did as mom said, although I doubt there's much left. They completely destroyed the house- Wait a minute… GASP! I quickly ran up to my room while repeating these words over and over in my head. 'Please let it be okay, Please let it be okay…'

I got to my room and quickly started looking through my stuff. I found a yellow box, and it seemed fine. I just hope that what was inside it was okay. I slowly opened the box to reveal a perfectly fine (Insert relief here) teddy bear with an orange ribbon around it. I kept it all these years because it reminded me so much of her…

I quickly packed my bags and went back down. Mom and dad weren't getting inside a car, like I expected them to.

"Guys, I think we need to start the car."

"Oh Lenny, we don't need a car to where we're going…"

Huh?

* * *

**Swan's P.O.V.**

I quickly made my way through many abandoned buildings at the end of town. When I found the one I was looking for, I secretly made my way to the secret door. I put in the password and entered the elevator that was revealed. The doors were about to close, if an annoying black-haired boy hadn't stopped them.

"I don't get why you always leave me behind. I never did anything wrong!"

Ignoring him, I pressed the button that said Floor#-15 and the glass elevator quickly made its way down. I clutched the stolen gems and tiara tightly in my hand as a flashback came into my mind once again…

* * *

_I came home from another day of school. It was very fun because I would always spend time with my new friend. Once I opened the door, a pair of arms took me away._

"_My little daughter, we must leave. NOW! Pack anything you might need. GO!"_

"_Mommy, what's going on?"_

"_I'm so sorry for telling you this at such a young age, but me and daddy are thieves. And the police are getting to close-"_

_I could hear the loud sirens of the police officers outside my house. They were looking for Mommy and Daddy. Mommy picked me up and put me in a black car, along with our suitcases. Then, I remembered something important…_

"_Mommy, please stop at the park!"_

"_Why?! We need to go NOW!"_

"_Please! It's important!"_

"…_Fine…"_

_The car quickly turned around and we headed to the park. I quickly opened one of my suitcases and pulled out my favorite teddy bear. I took out an orange piece of paper and a pencil and quickly started writing. The car stopped and I got out into the cold snow. I hope he didn't wait long in this snow. I quickly saw him on one of the swings and ran up to him._

"_Gomen for being late, Len-chan!"_

"_What did you want to talk about, Rin-san?"_

_I couldn't do it, but I had to say it before it was too late._

"_I'm sorry Len, but I have to move far away. It's too dangerous for my family here in Japan. I'm sorry."_

_I hugged him as if he was my life, and he quickly hugged me back. He hugged me so tight that my back hurt, but I didn't care! I let go and said my last goodbyes. The car came out from behind me and I quickly climbed inside, while also dropping the bear I was hiding into the snow._

_As I looked out the window, I swore that one day I'll see Len again._

"_Len…I promise we'll see again soon…Just wait for me…"_

* * *

"RIN!" I snapped back from my thoughts as I saw Raven in front of me with a hand on my cheek.

"What do you think you're DOING?!"

"You were crying, so I tried wiping the tear away. That reminds me, while we were battling Lily and Leon, we saw their son. When you saw him, you got all emotional. What happened?"

"It's none of your concern."

"But Rin-"

The elevator dinged, meaning we were here. I quickly stepped out and greeted my mother.

"Ne, Rin, do you have-"

I quickly gave her the diamonds I was assigned to steal along with Raven. She happily took them and skipped over to my father.

I was about to walk into an orange painted room when mom spoke to me.

"Make sure you don't make a lot of noise, Rinto is still sleeping."

I quietly walked towards the orange room and opened the door. Inside was an orange painted room with drawings all over the place. In the middle was a huge yellow table with paints, brushes, markers, and a whole bunch of other art supplies. In the middle of the back wall was a little orange bed, with my little brother Rinto sleeping in the middle.

I quietly motioned for Raven to come in and I quietly whispered in his ear, "Raven, do you have that other thing we stole?"

"Would it kill you to just call me Rei?! And here."

Raven handed me a caramel colored teddy bear with a cute orange hat on its head and an orange on his right paw. Since I'm waiting for Rinto to wake up, I'll introduce the family, okay?

Sweet Ann Kagami: Mother. She's a thief, just like us. She goes off to hospitals to steal medicines. (you'll find out why later…) She hardly ever goes outside.

Big Al Kagami: Father. He steals computer stuff and chemicals for science. (He's a scientist) he's the reason on why Rei and I have super powers.

Rinto Kagami: Little Brother. He's usually very happy and cheery. He can put the most depressed person in a good mood in just a couple minutes. Somehow, he caught a terrible illness, and he's been sick for a month and a half. I feel really worried for him. I cheer him up by "borrowing" a couple things from the Toy Store while I steal gems and stuff. Since he's sick, Mom steals the medicine necessary to cure him. So far, he's still in the same state. He doesn't steal, and refuses to do, as he calls it, "such an evil thing." We don't argue about it though. Rinto's way too nice to be stealing things.

Raven/Kagene Rei: Thief/Partner. Raven got his name because that's his favorite bird. Here's how I met him. I was stealing when I bumped into him. He looked all beat up, so I took him in to live with us. He got used to stealing, and now he helps me on missions my dad gives us. We don't know anything about his past life, since every time we ask, he says, "I don't want to talk about it." and walks away. Mysterious fellow…

Black Swan/Kagami Rin/Me: Master Thief. Around here, people call me Master Thief, since I can steal anything and never get caught. My name's Black Swan, because he saw a picture of a swan in book and said it was a pretty bird, just like me. That statement made me pinch his cheeks, cause he looked so cute~ *Cough* Anyways, he told me that my name should be Black Swan, since thieves always wear black and swan was a pretty bird, so that's how I got the name. I'm pretty sure I gave half my life during that flashback, so must I say more?

I looked up to see Rinto slowly opening his eyes. As soon as he saw I was in the room, his eyes lit up and he instantly hugged me.

"ONEE-SAN~~!"

"Hey Rinto! Happy Birthday! I got you a present~"

"What is it! What is it!"

He started jumping up and down like a little kid, which he is. So kawaii~ Then I started pinching his cheeks.

"Owwie~ Nee-chan, it hurts~"

"You're just so kawaii~~ Here's your present!"

I gave him the teddy bear I was hiding behind my back. His eyes sparkled when I gave it to him, and he held it close to his chest.

"Arigatou, Onee-chan~"

"Thank Raven, too. It's from the both of us."

"Arigatou, Onii-chan~"

We all hugged each other. Suddenly, Rei gasped and let go.

"What's wrong?"

"OMG! Rin has a SWEET SIDE!"

I gave him a death glare as mother and father came in with some cake and candles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RINTO~!"

We put the cake in the table as we sang the birthday song. He quickly put out the candles and mother asked him what he wished for.

"I don't need a wish since I already have everything I could ask for~"

We all smiled and played with Rinto for the rest of the day. Heck, I almost forgot what I was upset about.

Almost…

…Len Kagamine…

…My new enemy.

* * *

**I made this chapter longer, so YAY~! Also, I decided to make Rinto cute because I wanted to~ Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you on Chapter 4~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day, New Friends

**Impossible Love: Chapter 4: First Day, New Friends**

**I just love this story so much I HAD to update early~! Plus, I'm booreeed, and there's NOTHING for me to do. Might as well do this…**

**I thank EVERYONE who reviewed/favorite/followed my story. Makes me happy! Arigatou~~! *Gives everyone a hug***

**Disclaimer: Alas, it is only but a dream… Sadly, I, Jessi-chan9867, don't own Vocaloid.**

**Well, enough of my broken dreams that will never become a reality! :C Back to the story~! C:**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Oh Lenny, we don't need a car to where we're going…"

Huh?

"Then how are we going to get to my new school?"

"Leon, grab Len's bags. Since you got super strength and flying ability, you're carrying everything."

I heard dad mutter something about lazy women and he picked up the bags, along with me on his shoulders like when I was little.

"So, how are we going to get there?"

"Your dad has flying ability, while I have the power to summon plants and other earth things to help me. I'm going to be hanging on to your dad while he drives us."

"I still don't get how we're going to get there."

Mom wrapped her arms around dad's stomach. As soon as everything was on dad, he started flying up. Wait a minute, the school is in the sky?

"Mom, why is the school in the sky?"

"Finally, you get it! Super Academy is in the sky because it makes things easier. It helps with training the new ones, keep patrol on the city, and be able to spy on some villains without them finding out. It's very helpful."

After a few minutes of flying, dad finally stopped at the school. The school seemed like some sort of futuristic city, with people flying and running everywhere. There was even an arena, where I guessed was the place they practice for battles. There were also a couple jail cells, but not the regular lock, key, and cell bars. Instead, they had some sort of techno-lock and the bars weren't even bars. They looked like electricity. Only one word came out of my mouth.

"WOW!"

"Come, Len. We'll show you to your teacher."

"I'm already enrolled? When did that happen?"

"You were enrolled ever since you were born! We knew this day would come, so we got ready. Your teacher is Mrs. Akita. She'll help you with knowledge and stuff. Mr. Honne will help you with agility and battling. Good luck!"

They left me in front of a room and soon they were out the school doors. Well, might as well start. I slowly put my hand on the door knob and turned it. As soon as I stepped in, all eyes were on me.

"Ah, you must be Len Kagamine, our new student. Please sit next to Mr. Hatsune over there. HATSUNE!"

"Huh?!"

I looked to see a teal haired boy looking up confused. I also saw he had a PS3 Vita under his desk.

"Hatsune, videogames aren't allowed inside my classroom. Please bring me the game."

"That's not fair! Sometimes you text during lessons, so why not punish yourself?! I say Mrs. Akita needs a week's worth of detention for texting in class. Who's with me?!"

Right now he was on top of his desk with his index finger pointing to Mrs. Akita. I'm guessing that guy's a total idiot.

"Mr. Kagamine, please excuse Mr. Baka. Mikuo, you have a week of detention for playing videogames in my class and for disrespecting a teacher. Kagamine, sit. Now, turn your superhero guide to page 507..."

I quickly got to my sit. When I sat down, the teal guy, (whose name I guess is Mikuo) put his hand out for me to shake.

"Name's Mikuo Hatsune! Superpower: Able to control ice. What's your name and superpower?"

"Name's Len Kagamine. Superpower: Flight and super speed. Now, what's the superhero guide Mrs. Akita is talking about?"

"Look under your seat. There's a box that has all the supplies you need. Talk to me if you need help."

He turned back around and I looked under my seat. There was a yellow box with my name imprinted on the front. I quickly opened it and saw a whole bunch of books and school supplies. I reached for the superhero guide, and that's a huge book! It has at least three thousand pages! I hope I can survive…

* * *

*Time Skip to when Battling/Athletic classes start* After falling asleep, I woke up just in time to leave. I quickly ran to Mikuo and asked him where the arena was.

"Follow me. Oh, and make sure to get on Dell's good side. If he has one anyways. I swear he only took that job to watch teenagers like us suffer."

"Teenagers like us?"

"Believe it or not, he used to be a villain. Then, your parents captured him and they started helping Dell become a good guy. They got rid of some of his evil personality, but some was still there. For some reason, he never got out of his habit of smoking."

"Wow. So, why are we in a changing room?"

"We have to change into our superhero outfit. Yours is right here. I'll see you later!"

Mikuo walked off while leaving me in front a locker. I quickly checked myself in the mirror after I finished changing, and I have to say, I looked pretty good. **{A.N./ Too lazy for descriptions, so let's just say he's wearing the outfit he wears in the song Superhero. (If you haven't heard the song, just look up "Superhero Kagamine Len" on YouTube. It's an awesome song!}** I quickly made my way to the arena and I saw Mikuo sitting down in a row of students. Then, I heard a REALLY loud whistle.

"LISTEN, MAGGOTS! I'M NOT HERE TO PLAY, WE HAVE WORK TO DO! NOW, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE NEW KID, KAGAMINE LEN. KAGAMINE, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE AND SIT IN FRONT OF MS. HATSUNE!"

"Ms. Hatsune?"

A girl that looked like Mikuo raised her hand. She had long teal hair tied into two pigtails and she had on a short teal skirt with white tights underneath that reached all the way just below the knee. She wore long white boots with a few teal patterns, a white tank top with a teal (leek?) on her chest. She also had on teal fingerless gloves. I looked at Mikuo and he had a similar outfit, only he wore white pants. I quickly sat in front of her as Mr. Honne told us what to do.

"Today you will be fighting "pretend" Black Swan and Raven. These are the criminals we're trying to catch, and you might be able to in the future. Be prepared and use your powers. Good Luck."

He blew his ridiculously loud whistle and everyone got up. I didn't understand a single thing that was going on. Then, I saw something bright head towards me…

"LEN! CATCH!"

A white shield with golden designs hit my face. I quickly used it to shield myself and saw that what attacked me was a fireball.

"What was with the fireball?!"

"We're fighting 'pretend' Black Swan and Raven. Remember: Raven's powers include controlling the elements: Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. Swan's powers are invisibility and super speed. Since she has invisibility, you never know when she might strike, so be-"

He got interrupted when pretend Swan got him by the neck.

"Go on without me, Len. Remember all that I have taught you, and remember me. I'll see you in the afterlife…"

He added fake crying and pretend Swan carried him somewhere. What a drama king! Anyway, I used my flying power to fly up, but I didn't get it right and I just flew in a really weird zigzag pattern. I could see my classmates laughing from below. I heard Mr. Honne sigh and he flew up and got me down.

"Kagamine, learn how to fly properly! As for all you maggots, Gakupo wants Kagamine and both Hatsunes in his office. GO! Rest of you maggots, run 47 laps! Super speed guys, follow me. You'll be doing 245 laps. RUN, MAGGOTS, RUN!"

I quickly joined the Hatsunes and we ran after hearing Dell's maniacal laugh. That guy is creeepyyy! We both went off to Gakupo's office.

...

…Hold on a minute…

WHO'S GAKUPO?!

* * *

**Yeah… Hope you liked the chapter! (Also, I just noticed that in chapter 1, I put Mikuo's name on there. That was a mistake. It was suppose to say Mikio, you know, Miki's opposite.) I hate school. I have two projects I have to turn in. TWO! By NEXT WEEK! Sad thing is, I haven't even started yet! I'm going to have a busy weekend… :C Oh well. Sayonara~ C3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Author's Pathetic Battle

**Impossible Love: Chapter 5: The Author's Pathetic Battle Scene**

**Disclaimer: Must I really say this?**

**Vocaloid: Jessi-chan, by all means, does not own us Vocaloids.**

**Len: *Whisper* She wishes she did, but we all know that ain't gonna happen.**

**Me: What was that, Len? May I remind you I'm the author of this story. You want me to make you cross-dress? *Evil Smile***

**Len: N-NO! I-I SAID NOTHING! C-Continue…**

**Me: That's more like it! Now, review replies! (Decided to do this for the heck of it)**

**Mitchkat1: Yeah, I tried to come up with something nobody's thought of. Try to think of my own ideas, you know?**

**Maneishy: Arigatou~! But I'm very bad with details. I'm not a very descriptive person, but I try my best. I'm glad you like my story~ ^^**

**xX little kagami Xx: Trust me, Rei has a big part in this story. Although, he's not really connected to Rin's past in any way…**

**DualStarduster: I love music too! Can't go a day without it~! If I had no music in my life, I'll go INSANE! :O Luka might appear later in this story… MIGHT!**

**CitizenOfHedwigpolis: Yeah, I am working on my writing skills. I'll get better in the future~ Practice makes perfect…**

**Now, On with the story~!**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

I followed Miku and Mikuo into a long hallway. As we were walking, I decided to ask some questions.

"Mikuo, who's Gakupo?"

"Gakupo Kamui is the head of Super Academy. He controls everything, and he's the one that gives us our assignments. Usually, students get called to his office when he has an assignment for us."

"Yeah. An assignment to teach you to fly straight…"

After shooting Mikuo a death glare, we opened a huge golden and white door. You know, everything here is a bright color. There aren't any dark colors here. Whatever. Anyways, there were three chairs in front of a giant purple desk. In the middle of a red chair was a guy with long purple hair. Well, I think it's a guy…

"Ah, Hatsunes and Kagamine. Please, sit down." We all sat down on the purple chairs.

"As you know, we have been keeping an eye on Black Swan. After doing A LOT of research, we have managed to find their secret base. Hatsunes, you are very trustworthy, and you are the child of our second best. Kagamine, I called you because you are the son of our best of the best. Now, I don't want you to go in and invade their base, I want you to spy on them a bit. I asked you because this is a dangerous mission, and you seem like you can take it. We need you to find out more about Raven and Black Swan. Good Luck."

He pressed some sort of button and we all fell through a hole. What I'm wondering is HOW DID HE GET A HOLE ON THE TENTH FLOOR?! After falling for several minutes, we finally fell outside the school.

"That bastard! My butt hurts!"

"Well, might as well get going."

"You know, Miku, he didn't even give us a map. How are we suppose to know where to go?"

"He send all the information to my IPhone. Come on, guys, it's this way."

Mikuo and I quickly followed Miku, since she knows where to go. I only hope it's not some creepy dark place, like an alley. Suddenly, something red hit my face.

"Miku, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Put your mask on! We have to keep our identities a secret!"

We quickly wrapped our masks around our eyes and followed Miku towards the end of town. There were gray buildings everywhere, and they all looked the same. I made sure to follow Miku closely, or I might get lost.

After a long, tiring, and exhausting walk, we finally made it to a black building. It looked pretty run down, and there wasn't anything inside. Miku kept looking at her phone and then at the walls, as if she was lost and didn't know where to go.

After watching her look around frantically, Mikuo got annoyed.

"DAMN IT, MIKU! JUST GIVE ME THE STUPID PHONE!"

After harshly taking the phone from her hands, Mikuo told us to follow him. We made it to a gray wall, and I saw Mikuo knocking on it.

"Mikuo, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting in the secret code. If I do it right, the wall should open."

"Mikuo, there is no way that's going to-"

We heard a ding and an elevator appeared. Huh, guess I was wrong. We quickly got inside and I noticed all the floors were negative numbers. Mikuo pressed some random number, Floor#-15. As we went down, I couldn't help but feel somebody was watching us very closely…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….Nah, I must be paranoid.

* * *

**Some Random Guy's P.O.V.**

I watched through the monitors as those stupid heroes made their way into our base. I noticed that one of them was Kagamine Len. Huh, haven't seen him in a while. Not since Black Swan came into our lives. I quickly got my walkie-talkie and contacted Black Swan. After a couple minutes, she finally answered.

"_This better be important, cause I'm trying to celebrate over here!"_

"Gomen, but those stupid heroes are coming into your floor."

"_WHAT?! Which ones?"_

"The leek freaks and a blonde one. Don't know his superhero name, but I certainly know who he is…"

"_W-Who is it?"_

"Kagamine Len."

After that, I couldn't hear her voice anymore. She must've put her walkie-talkie away. I rested back in my chair and just watched the monitors, excited for the fight that will take place later on.

* * *

**Swan/Rin's P.O.V.**

Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP! I'm not ready to fight him yet! I don't even think I can see him. One thing that I'm sure of is that I have to get my family out of here, oh and Raven too. Red lights, along with sirens, started going off inside the room. I saw that Rinto was the most scared. And it's his birthday today, too…

I quickly took Rinto into my arms and told everyone else to follow me. I led them towards the emergency elevator, and told them to find another secret place to hide. Rinto was crying, still holding the teddy bear in his arms.

"O-Onee-chan, I-I'm s-scared…"

I kissed him on his forehead and told him, "Don't worry, Rinto. Everything will be fine. Just follow mommy and daddy. I promise I'll be with you soon. Everything is going to be alright."

Rinto kept on crying, and mom took him into her arms. Then, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Rin, what's going on?"

I turned around and saw Rei. "Rei, get in the elevator! I'll take care of this. Make sure Rinto doesn't get hurt."

"Wha-"

Before he could say anything else, I pushed him into the elevator. The doors were about to close, if that stubborn boy hadn't put his foot in the middle of the sliding doors. He stepped out and the doors closed behind him, sending my family somewhere safe.

"What do you think you're DOING?!"

"You're going to need help, Rin-chan. Besides, I owe you my life for taking me in and offering me a home."

"…Fine, follow me, and put your mask on."

He quickly put on his black mask. We positioned ourselves, ready for whatever comes our way. I heard the elevator ding, and out came the leak twins and Len. I don't know if I can do this…

As soon as the door opened, Raven used his fire powers to trap them in the elevator. That would have worked, if the teal girl didn't have water powers. She quickly put the fire out and they came into the room. I quickly became invisible, and managed to knock out the teal boy by whacking him with a keyboard from my dad's computer. Well, that was easy. One down, two to go…

Still invisible, I looked around for anything to defeat the teal girl with. I quickly looked up and saw some of my dad's chemicals on a nearby shelf. I quickly took a bubbling blue one and poured it on the girl. She let out a scream and she shrank down into a messy puddle of teal. I quickly got a bucket and mop and mopped her into it. Now for the hard one…

I walked towards Len, and tried to think of any ways to defeat him without him getting hurt. I couldn't think of any. Suddenly, the teal boy got up. I didn't pay attention to him, since I still kept thinking. While I was thinking, I didn't notice my invisibility power was wearing off. Suddenly, something was poured on my head. Everything was getting dizzy around me, and my head hurt extremely bad.

The only thing I could make out with my eyes was Len beating up Raven, and Raven looked like he could pass out any second. I had to get him out of here. I looked around for any exits, and found an extra emergency elevator. I ran to him with my super speed and quickly took him to the elevator. It took him a while to register what I just did.

"Rin, what-"

"Rei, try to find my parents. Go with them. I'll take care of this. Save yourself. I'll be fine."

"RIN, ARE YOU CRAZY! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!"

Before Rei could do anything, I pushed one of the buttons and the doors closed between us. I heard Rei shout my name one last time before he completely disappeared. My head hurt real bad, and my vision got worse. Len and that teal boy came running towards my direction. I quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in my head. Suddenly, I blacked out.

* * *

**Yeah, well I learned something new today. I suck at writing fight scenes and this was a crappy chapter. And, my report card grades are really low… *Sulks in a corner***

**Miku****: Hey, Len, have you seen Jessi-chan? I can't find her, and I want to scream at her for turning me into a puddle.**

**Len****: She's not available. She's in the corner. Might take days to get her out…**

**Kaito****: I just got back from the grocery store!**

**Len****: Why were you there?**

**Kaito****: Jessi-chan wanted strawberries, so I went to go get some before she sliced my neck off. *Takes strawberries out of a bag***

**Me****: *Gets out of the corner* STRAWBERRIES~! GIVE ME! THEY'RE ALL MINE~! *Eats the strawberries***

**Kaito****: *On the ground* You could've waited for me to give them to you before THROWING ME ON THE GROUND!**

**Me****: *Still eating strawberries* Gomenasai, Kai-chan...**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Impossible Love: Chapter 6: Memories**

**Yep. Another update~!**

**Mikuo: I don't get why you're so excited.**

**Me: I'm in the early Christmas spirit~ ^.^**

**Mikuo: But Christmas isn't till a couple more weeks… plus, you're not even-**

**Me: Just get ready to do the story Mikuo, stop ruining my mood. Now, review replies~ (Since I did it on the last chapter.)**

**Sparkles X3: I'll try to put up longer chapters, but no promises! Plus, maybe I should add cliffies, for SUSPENSE~ x)**

**BlazingFlame26: I have done as you've commanded, oh powerful ruler. Hope this was satisfying enough for my leader… XD**

**Guest: Len's outfit looks like the outfit he wears in the song "Superhero", only that he also wears a red mask around his eyes. Hope it helped~!**

**Now, on with the story~ ****\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

Mikuo and I were heading towards Black Swan. We were about to fight, but then she suddenly collapsed. Then, I remembered Mikuo poured something on her head…

"Mikuo, what exactly did you pour on her head?"

"I don't know. I just found the nearest chemical on a shelf. Maybe it makes her pass out?"

"Well, get Miku. She's in that bucket over there. I'll take care of Swan."

"Why is Miku in a bucket?"

"I'll tell you later."

Mikuo picked Miku up and carried her towards the elevator. I picked up Swan and ran up to Mikuo. We got into the elevator and I pressed Floor#1. After a couple minutes, the elevator made a ding and we stepped out. As we walked back towards the school, I talked to Mikuo.

"Ne, Mikuo, don't you think this was too easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Our parents couldn't even get CLOSE to capturing her, and we do? There has to be a catch or some trick."

"You shouldn't worry about that now. Let's just get her to Gakupo. He'll take it from there."

We got to a spot in the city where the school was right above us. Since I couldn't fly straight yet, Mikuo had to make a mountain of ice just to get us up there. Once we did, I followed Mikuo into Mr. Kamui's office. When we got in, he squealed like a girl when he saw Swan in my arms.

"Oh my! You've caught Black Swan! I only told you to spy on them, but seriously?!"

"We were trying to get in quietly through the elevator, but I guess the security in there saw us." I knew I wasn't paranoid!

"Mikuo, spies don't use elevators. That makes sure your caught. Now, hand Swan over to me. She'll be put behind bars until she wakes up. Once she's awake, we're asking questions. I guess that since you two found her, you can ask the questions."

"Don't take her away yet, Gakupo! Let's find out who she is~!"

Mikuo seemed pretty excited to find out. Gakupo and I nodded and I slowly put my hand on her face. I took the black mask between my fingers, and did a pull…

"You're seriously not that weak, right?"

I shot Mikuo a death glare. I tried pulling the mask off again, and it didn't come out again! I kept trying. Heck, I even put her on the floor!

"Enough Len! Let me try…"

Gakupo bent down on his knees trying to pry the mask off. He couldn't do it either. Mikuo gave it a try, and he failed as well.

"GUYS! FORGET THE STUPID MASK AND GET ME BACK TO NORMAL!"

We all turned around and saw that Miku was shouting from the bucket. Gakupo quickly put a lid over the top, and Miku's screaming couldn't be heard.

"Can we keep my sister that way? Makes it easier!"

"No Mikuo. Now, I'm taking Swan away. Go to your rooms and get some rest. We'll inform you when she wakes up. Mikuo, Miku should join you shortly. It shouldn't take Kaito that long to turn her back…"

"NO! There's NO WAY IN HELL you're taking my sister to that ICE CREAM FREAK! I disapprove of him…"

Mikuo mumbled something I couldn't make out. After all that, Gakupo took Miku to this "Kaito" person and Swan to a nearby cell. I left out the door with Mikuo by my side. I asked him where my room was, and he led me to it.

"This is your room. Mine's across from yours, incase you need help. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi, Kuo-chan."

I quickly turned the door knob and stepped into my room. It looked just like my old room. There was banana wallpaper on the walls, my yellow desk with banana-decorated sticky notes on the side, a yellow rug, a brown closet, and other normal room stuff. On the left side of the room was a bed with banana sheets and yellow pillows. The bed was filled with banana plushies. On the right, I could see my suitcases.

I quickly ran to them and pulled out my yellow pajamas. As I took them out, I noticed something fell out of the bags. I grabbed the brown object and noticed it was a monkey plushy with a banana on its right paw, hand, whatever. I quickly hugged it tight as a memory came back to me…

* * *

"_Come on, Len! Let's go play that one!"_

"_Hold on Rin! Don't run so fast!"_

_We were at our school's spring festival (the big kids helped set it up for the little kids, like us) and kids from different schools and some teachers were all on their own separate booths._

_I quickly got up from the bench I was sitting on and hurried to reach my friend. We made it to some sort of ring toss game. I really wanted to win something for Rin, so I tried playing the game. The teacher at the booth saw us and handed each of us three rings. I threw them towards the cones, but I failed at each try. When it was Rin's turn, she got all the rings into the three cones._

"_What prize would you like?"_

_Rin looked around and finally said, "I'd like the monkey plushy please."_

_The teacher quickly gave it to her and she took it. She turned around to face me and took her arms out while holding the monkey on her hands._

"_Len, I'd like to give you this. Think of it as a friendship gift!"_

"_I can't take it Rin! You won it fair and square."_

"_But I want to give it to you! Please take it Len!"_

_I slowly took it from her hands and hugged it close to my chest._

"_I will treasure it forever, Rin. Every time I look at it, it will remind me of you. Arigatou."_

_Rin giggled, took my hand, and carried me to another game._

* * *

I quickly hugged the monkey to my chest. I put it down on my bed and changed into my pajamas. As I slept, I hugged the monkey close to my chest. The only dreams I had were memories of the times I spent with Rin.

"_Rin…When will I see you again?…"_

* * *

**Swan/Rin's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I got up. How long have I been out? I don't know. After my eyes adjusted, I could see I was behind electric bars. Darn. I knew this day would come for me anyways. Then, I remembered what happened before. Mom, Dad, Rinto, and Rei. I had to get out of here! I tried moving my arms, but I was handcuffed. I tried walking, but my right foot was held by a chain stuck to the ground.

"Up already?"

I looked up and saw somebody I haven't seen in years. Not since my brother Rinto was born.

"U-Uncle Dell…"

"So, my niece has finally awakened. How's my brother, Al?"

"Father is somewhere safe. So is mother, Rinto, and Rei."

"Rinto? Picked up another one besides Rei, huh? You're just way to nice to be a thief."

"Rinto is my little brother, aka your nephew. And I only steal because my family and everyone else that lived at the base needed food and money."

"Liv**ed**?"

"They all took the emergency exits and ran to the emergency base. Leek Twins and Len have found their way to our base and everyone escaped. Rei and I tried fighting them off, but…"

"This isn't even like you. Normally, you show no mercy to your enemies. But Len… You were weak against him. Why's that?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Dell, are you talking to yourself or has Swan woken up yet?"

We both looked up to see Kagamine Leon walking in our direction.

"She's fully awake, sir. Gakupo said that once she wakes, we must inform your son and the Hatsune twins. They will ask the questions."

Wondering how long I've been out, I asked, "What time is it?"

Leon quickly checked his wrist watch. "It's 12:42 P.M. They should be in their classes right now. Dell, go get them and bring them to the interrogation room."

"Yes sir."

Dell saluted and walked out the door. Leon stepped closer towards the cell and examined the techno-lock. I'm guessing he doesn't even know how to open it, judging from the confused look on his face.

"I'm sure Shion can get you out. I'll go get him. Stay put."

"Do I have a choice?!"

I heard him laugh before he walked through the door. Interrogation room, huh? This is going to be a long day. I just hope everyone is fine…

* * *

**Raven/Rei's P.O.V.**

*This happens during the time Rin took Rei into the elevator* "RIN!"

I knew I was already too late. Rin's going to get caught. I-I should've been stronger. I should've endured the pain. I should be the one sacrificing for her. Not the other way around. As the elevator made its way to the emergency base, that stupid flashback came back into my mind. I'm killing the author for giving me that flashback now…

_I quickly ran away from that wretched place. I don't care if their after me, I'm never going to let them catch me. The orphanage is nothing but an evil place. Other orphans beat me up just because I'm different. Every time someone comes by to adopt me, they take one look at me and say, "I think we should see a different child."_

_Why? Why am I so different? What makes me different?! Is it because I'm short? Is it because my hair is so deep black, it can put darkness to shame? Is it because I'm not as strong as everyone else? Those are probably the reasons on why mommy and daddy left me. They probably didn't even want me anymore. Nobody loves me. I have no one._

_I could hear them coming closer. Even though my whole body was bruised and covered in spots of red, my legs still kept going. I'm not going back to that horrible place. Not even if my life depended on it. I could hear sirens from the distance. Is somebody being robbed? I kept running, until…_

…_Oomph!_

_I put my hand over my forehead. I must've crashed into somebody. I looked up to see a girl my age with short blonde hair and a black bow on her head. Beside her was a bag and a black mask. I turned my head to the right and saw a wanted poster…_

"_Wanted: Black Swan. If captured, please report to the police immediately. Reward: 10,000,000¥ _**{A.N./ I think that's about $100,000.}**_"_

"_Y-You're Black-"_

_I couldn't finish because she had dragged me into an alley nearby._

"_Don't shout it! I don't want to be caught. Just forget you met me, okay?"_

_She turned around and started walking away. She looked like a nice girl… maybe…_

"_M-Matte! _**{A.N./ Matte means "Wait!" in Japanese, for those who don't know…}**_"_

_She turned around to face me. Why did I do that?! She started looking at me closely, and she noticed I was all beat up._

"_W-Why are you hurt?"_

_Sympathy. That's the only thing other adults around me have ever felt for me. I hated it. I hated sympathy. I don't need sympathy._

"_Don't pity me! That's the only thing people have been giving me! Everybody hates me! That's why I ran away. I don't belong here, and I never will! I just want to end it all! End my pain. Nobody will miss me, anyways…"_

"_W-What about you're family? Friends?"_

"_Didn't you hear me?! EVERBODY HATES ME! **I HAVE NOTHING!**"_

_Before I could even process it, she kissed me on my forehead. W-Why would she do that?!_

"_W-What-"_

"_That was to calm you down. Mommy always does that for me when I get sad. Come, you can live with me! I'll teach you to be a thief, of course, not as good as me. Come on! I'll introduce you to my family! You can be like… my brother! Let's go~"_

_She grabbed my hand and we headed towards abandoned buildings. She knocked on a wall and an elevator appeared. She pressed Floor#-15 and the elevator made its way down. The elevator dinged and its doors opened. I could see a big man and a blonde haired woman in the room._

"_Mommy, daddy, look who I found! I found him all beat up, and I decided to let him stay with us. Can he? Please! He can train to be a thief along with me! Please!"_

_She looked at them with pleading eyes. I already knew what their answer would be. Nobody cares about me. I'm just another piece of-_

"_Sure! More the merrier, right Ann?"_

"_Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to have another one here."_

_I knew- wait… what?!_

"_YAY! What's your name?!"_

"_M-My name's Kagene Rei."_

"_Name's Black Swan, but you can call me Rin. Welcome to the family, Rei! Oh, there's someone I want you to meet!"_

_She led me to an orange bedroom, inside was a two year old boy with crayons and paper in his hands._

"_This is Rinto, my little brother! Isn't he just cute~!"_

_I walked towards him and he hugged me. Nobody's ever hugged me before…_

"_Let's play a game! How about hide and seek? You're it, Rei!"_

_She laughed a wonderful laugh and she ran away to hide, along with Rinto. I can't believe it. I had a family! I have somebody that loves me! And, I have a reason to keep on living…_

* * *

I heard a ding, meaning I've arrived at the emergency base. Ann and Al were already there, with a crying Rinto on the floor.

I quickly made my way towards them. Ann hugged me pretty tight…

"Ann, I can't breathe!"

"I told you to call me mom! Where's Rin?! Is she coming?!"

Everybody looked at me for answers. A sad look came on my face when I said, "She's still up there. She saved me from being captured and sacrificed herself. They probably captured her by now. This is all my fault…"

I could feel tears threatening to fall. This is all my fault. If I had been stronger, I could've saved Rin. It's all my fault…

"R-Rei, this isn't your fault. Sometimes Rin sacrifices for the ones she loves. D-Don't blame yourself, and please don't cry…"

I felt wet tears dripping down my face. I'm so pathetic and weak. Can't even save the ones I love…

"O-Onii-san?"

We all looked down and saw Rinto hugging his present.

"Where's Onee-chan?"

I crouched down to his level and said, "Nee-chan won't be here for a while. But she'll be back soon! Just don't cry, okay? For Nee-chan…"

Rinto wiped his tears away said, "Okay. For O-Onee-san…"

He lied down, sucked his thumb, and went right to sleep. I picked him up and took him to a nearby room.

"_Rin… I promise I'll get you out… I'll get you out and maybe… I can confess my feelings…"_

* * *

**Uh oh! Rei has feelings for Rin~! Anyways, I really need to get started on romance. It's chapter 6, for Pete's sake! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and keep in mind I made it longer than the others! Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Escape and The Truth

**Impossible Love: Chapter 7: An Escape and The Truth**

**Well, back with another update~! Currently, I can't stop listening to Oliver's songs. I just love him so much~**

**Len: What about me?**

**Me: Don't worry Len! You're still my favorite! But, Oliver is cute… and he has a cute bird named James, plus, he's British~!**

**Len: *Sulks in a Corner***

**Me: Gomenasai~ Come on, Len! We have a story to do, and I'll give you bananas!**

**Len: Well, what are we waiting for?! There are bananas to eat! Oh, and a story to do, too…**

**Me: That's the spirit~ Sort of… Well, Len, might telling me what time it is?**

**Len: Review Reply Time…**

**Koemi'sHearts: I like superheroes too! It's just a like that I like… Although, now a days, I don't watch it as much as I used to…**

**BlazingFlame26: Yeah, that was a strange review... I felt awkward after reading it... But I still liked it!**

**Sparkles X3: I'm glad you think it's interesting!**

**Lolly1o1: I do too! It makes the story a bit more interesting.**

**Koemi'sHearts: Arigatou~! ^.^**

**Now, on to the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Mikuo: Here I am! Bask in my glory~!**

**Me: Mikuo, go away. Now, on to the story Mikuo so rudely interrupted…**

* * *

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

I sat in the classroom quietly as I kept trying to beat this stupid song. I was sitting on my desk in a way Mrs. Akita couldn't see the PS3 Vita under my desk. You see, I was playing a game my sister created with that Ice Cream Freak. I have to admit, her singing skills are really good! Of course, she is related to me…

I kept the game on silent as I kept trying to pass the song I couldn't do quite well… I finally saw Miku give me a hurray, and I just had to jump out of my desk to celebrate…

"YES! IN YOUR FACE, PROJECT DIVA F!"

"Hatsune Mikuo!" Uh oh, she used my full name…

"Yes, Mrs. Akita?"

"Give me that game! And you have a month's worth of detention!"

Whatever. I sat back down and threw my game so it landed perfectly on a box near Mrs. Akita's papers on her desk. God, if you're hearing me now, please, PLEASE save me from this prison they call school! Please!

As if answering my call, Mr. Honne came inside the classroom.

"Hello, Mrs. Akita. I was wondering if I could have Len and Mikuo-"

"YES! TAKE HIM! Sayonara, Mr. Hatsune!" Arigato, Mrs. Akita, I love you too.

I quickly gathered my stuff and got up from my teal desk. I walked down to where Dell and Len were and Dell started talking, "So, guys, Swan has finally woken up. I called you because I believe you will be doing the interrogation?"

"Yep! I have so many questions to ask!" Well, someone's excited! Of course, I am too.

After a lot of walking, we made it to black double doors labeled "Interrogation Room". When we walked in, the room looked like those old detective movies. It was all black, with only a light bulb hanging from a thin string of rope as a light source. There was a black table in the middle, and at the end, Black Swan was sitting there (With techno-handcuffs on her wrists) with Shion on her left, and Leon on her right. They saw us enter, and Leon was the first to speak.

"Ah, Len and Mikuo! Well, I guess it's time for us to leave."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Shion. Let's go. But, set her free first. I'm sure they can handle her. And with Dell around, she shouldn't be able to do much damage."

Kaito pulled out a complicated key and after a click, the handcuffs came off. He put the key back in his coat's pocket and left with Leon, leaving us alone. Oh, and Dell's here, too.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

Finally! Time for questions~ So much to ask, so little time… Well, looks like Mikuo beat me to the questions…

"I have a question, Swan. What's your identity? We have you caught, so might as well confess…"

"You don't seriously think I'm stupid, do you? I'm keeping that a secret."

Darn. Wait, that reminds me… "How come when we tried to take the mask off, it didn't move?! We even put you on the floor!"

After hearing that, she started laughing. I heard her say, "I would have totally liked to see that~!" Meany. After a while, she calmed down.

"The mask didn't come off because my father created it. The mask is powered by it's owner. The wearer has the power to take it off. So, I'm the only one that can take it off. That way, people won't find out who I am." Well, that explains many things.

"Can you take it off?"

* * *

**Swan/Rin's P.O.V. {A.N./ Such a short Len P.O.V….}**

"Can you take it off?"

Should I? Maybe I should tell Len that I have returned. I slowly raised my hand up to my face, placing it along the edge. I was going to pull it off. I slowly did a pull, and then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…BUZZ!

I quickly pulled my hand away and reached for the walkie-talkie on my belt. I can't believe I almost did that! What was I thinking?! I quickly pressed the red button on the thing and a familiar voice came from the other end…

"Swan! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Would you relax, Raven? And I'm fine. I'm just in the Interrogation Room. I should be out of here in a couple minutes or so…"

"Are they beating you up?"

"No. Just stay calm. Take care of my brother, okay? Uncle Dell is here, too. I should be fine. Take care of my family, okay? Sayonara."

"But Rin-"

I pressed the button again before he could protest. That boy worries way too much! Then I remembered that everyone else probably heard our conversation… Man, I'm such a baka!

"So, anymore questions?"

"Uncle Dell?"

When this was asked, Dell answered, "I'm her uncle. Of course, I never said anything because I had to keep it a secret, for her family's safety. I tell you, she's always doing nice things. She offered a home to that Raven boy. Now that I remember, what was the name of the other boy you picked up?"

Can't he remember?! "His name is Rinto, and I told you he's my little brother! He's also very sick-"

After that, I remembered. I need to get back! For some reason, every time I'm gone, his sickness only gets worse. He needs his Onee-san! I quickly got up and walked towards the door.

"Gomenasai, but I must leave. My family comes first, and I must take care of my little brother! Sayonara."

With that, I ran into the halls and disappeared… Through the elevator…

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Gomenasai, but I must leave. My family comes first, and I must take care of my little brother! Sayonara." After those words, she ran off.

Mikuo took his teal phone out and started calling. After a couple beeps, somebody answered.

"You have reached Gakupo's office. Gakupo speaking. Who is this?"

"Name's Mikuo, and Swan escaped! She should be somewhere around the first floor. Len and I are chasing her right now!"

"We are?"

He quickly took my collar and dragged me down to the elevator. He pressed the button Floor#1 and while we were going down, he released my collar. I took a deep breath…

"Finally! Oxygen, I love you~!"

"Well, lover-boy, we still have to catch Swan before she disappears. Now, what she doesn't know is she has a tracker on that black bow of hers. There's also a camera on it. My Iphone is connected to it, so it should lead us to her."

"Since when are you serious?"

"Since I got this job."

The elevator dinged, and we stepped out. We saw that there were red sirens all over the place, and everybody was running from one place to the next. This is how it looks like every 12:30 P.M. at lunch time. Such a shame, I know…

* * *

**Raven/Rei's P.O.V.**

I was topless, and all I was dressed in is a black coat with a white star on the back. I had on long shorts with a white stripe on the bottom, and black Goth boots. **{A.N./ Just imagine Black Rock Shooter's outfit, only with more boyish details.}** I had many tools on my belt and I quickly made my way to the base. How I got up here, you ask? I used my wind powers.

I scanned the area and saw everybody was running around frantically. What are they so worked up for? I walked quietly until I heard a rather interesting conversation…

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. She actually got away!"

"I guess Black Swan is a hard one. Can't believe she already escaped…"

She already escaped? Perfect! Now I just have to find her! Yep. That's Rin. Never getting herself caught. I searched around the area for any sign of her signature bow, but I couldn't find anything. Then, I saw it…

"RIN!"

"Sh! Mind keeping your voice down?! I'm trying not to get caught here, Rei!"

Without warning, I quickly hugged her tight. She hugged me back, but then two annoying people showed up…

"Look, Len! Raven's in love with Swan!"

I quickly broke the hug and a deep red blush came across my face. I curse it. They started to come after us, and leek freak tried handcuffing me, but I quickly set my hands on fire. Fire beats ice, so he quickly retreated. I saw that Rin wasn't even doing anything as blonde boy came to her. I quickly covered her in a cage of fire and he quickly stepped back. I saw that leek freak's twin came here, too. Darn it.

"Guys, I heard about the escape! I came here to help!"

"Alright Miku. Can you put the cages out?"

She waved her hands and my cages vanished as she poured water on them. I raised my arms and pointed my palms to the cage Rin was in. I concentrated and made it stronger. She couldn't put it out. Ha! Take that! I kept the fire strong with my left hand, and with my right I pushed everyone against a wall with huge gusts of wind. I quickly made my way to Rin.

I calmed the fire down a bit and carried Rin in my arms bridal style. I saw an opened window, and quickly jumped from it, my cape blowing along with the wind…

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

As we were being pressed against the wall, Rei picked Swan up and took her away. The wind disappeared and we fell to the ground, groaning.

"Great. Swan got away. Now what?"

"Don't you remember, Len? I put a tracking device and a camera on her bow. I'll connect the Iphone to the big screen in Mr. Kamui's office. Let's go!"

We followed Mikuo into the hallway that led to Mr. Kamui's office. As soon as we entered, he had a big frown on his face. Here we go…

"I can't believe you let her escape. And we finally had her, too!"

"Don't worry, Gaku! There's a camera hidden in her bow. At least we can spy on her."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Plug it in!"

Mikuo plugged his phone on the TV and we could see Swan talking to Raven…

* * *

**Swan/Rin's P.O.V. {A.N./ So much P.O.V. switching!}**

"You can put me down now, I can walk on my own."

"G-Gomenasai…"

Rei quickly put me down and I dusted off my dress. We walked the rest of the way to our new home in awkward silence. Finally, we reached the building.

The emergency base is a building underground, so we had to find a secret set of stairs to get there. I looked around through bushes and I finally found the one I was looking for. It was a bush filled with thorns. I carefully picked it up to reveal a door. I opened it, and saw a set of stairs. I quickly jumped in, with Rei following close behind.

After a lot of walking, we made it to two elevators. One took you to possible death, the other to the 'base'. I chose neither, and went to the wall in the middle. After knocking the password, an elevator appeared. We quickly got in and I pressed Floor#-23. After a few minutes, there was a ding and the doors opened. As soon as I stepped out, mom hugged me really tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Arigatou, Rei! I was so worried!"

"Mom, Can't breathe!" She quickly let me go, and dad came up to ruffle my hair.

"Good job, Rei. You brought her back!" I quickly fixed my hair and asked:

"Where's Rinto's room?"

They gave me sad looks, and said, "His room is down the hall on the right."

I quickly ran over there and saw his room. His room looked exactly like his old one, except his bed was on the left wall. I saw he was on his bed, coughing like crazy. I quickly ran up to him, and hugged him tight.

"O-Onee-san… I-It hurts…" His voice sounded horse, and it must've hurt him to talk. Poor thing…

"I'm back, Rinto. And I'm not leaving you again. Please rest, and don't talk too much…"

I kissed his forehead (which was burning like fire) and he lied down to sleep. I noticed he still had the teddy bear I gave him on his birthday. Mom quickly came in and talked to me.

"Al has done research and I'm going out to steal the medicine for Rinto. I should be back in a few hours. While I'm gone, please take care of him and give him anything he needs, okay?"

"Yes, mother. You already know I would've done it anyway."

"That's my Rin. I'll be back!" She put her black clothes on and walked away.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

R-Rin?! No, it must be a mistake! Rin would never steal from anybody. And how do I know this is my Rin? I never met her parents, and she doesn't have a brother… right?

"Rin, huh?"

I turned to see Kaito behind me. When did he get here?!

"For your information, I got here a while ago." Either he's a psychic, or I was saying that out loud…

"Anyways, I think I can find information on this 'Rin' person. Gakupo, my laptop."

Gakupo quickly gave him a deep blue laptop with ice cream stickers on it? What? Anyways, he started typing on his laptop, and then something came up…

"So, what's her real name?"

"It says her name is Kagami Rin."

* * *

**They found out! Originally, they weren't going to find out till the next chapter, but what the heck! And, I made this chapter long, too! I really need to make longer chapters, but what the heck.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lie Detector and the Slammer

**Impossible Love {Chapter 8: Lie Detector and the Slammer}**

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry the update took so long, but I have a couple reasons…**

**1. I went to Mexico for vacation. (I already informed you about that.)**

**2. I got sick for a WEEK after I came back home. Trust me, I was in no mood to type. I was coughing like crazy (still am) my throat hurt (so I couldn't talk for a couple days), and I had a really bad headache. **

**3. School was coming up. Had to do the homework I was assigned.**

**So, I hope you all understand me. I am getting better, but I'm still coughing and my left ear feels really weird….**

**Well, enough about my problems, let's start the chapter!**

**But first come the review replies!**

**DualStarduster: You'll just have to find out later on... I'm not giving spoilers.**

**xX little kagami Xx: Thank you! :D**

**Kodamnation: Sí, vacaciono allí. Fue divertido, pero la cantidad de soldados me asustó...**

**Hazelholly: Great! And I did have fun!**

**BlazingFlame26: I won't, I promise! :)**

**Runa Mikari (Guest): I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is!**

**Now, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I (don't) own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Kagami Rin."

That's my Rin. I-It can't be! She would never steal from anyone. She's nice and caring and -

"Len," Mikuo looked at me with worry, "are you okay? You seem a little surprised…"

"N-No! I'm not surprised! It's not like I knew her or anything!" Okay, I'm not the best liar in the world…

Miku started whispering into Gakupo's ear. After a while of talking, Gakupo had on a 'I understand' look and headed towards the door.

"I'll be right back. I just have to run to the interrogation room. I forgot my wallet…" He closed the door after leaving with an important look on his face.

"Aw," we all turned around to see Mikuo whining, "I bet his wallet had at least thousands of bucks! We could have stolen at least a couple hundred!"

"Mikuo, we don't steal anymore." I raised an eyebrow.

"Miku, what do you mean by 'anymore'?"

"Etto… well, you see… Um…" She kept on stuttering and playing with her hands. When she started nibbling on one of her pigtails, I turned towards Mikuo.

But then I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Len fell doing after looking at me. I looked up to see Gakupo with his hands grasping a frying pan over his left shoulder. I just stood here with a 'What the hell?!' face. Miku ran up to me and said, "It's alright. We're putting Len up on the lie detector. Gakupo said he was going to get his wallet only so Len wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Cool. But do you guys even know how to operate the lie detector?" They both hung their heads down and shook them. I don't know how to operate that thing either, so what to do…

"I have an idea!" Miku had her hand raised, "How about we ask Kai-"

"NO!"

Everyone turned around to look at me. Well, excuse me for being a good over-protective twin/big brother. (That's right. I was born first!)

"Ignoring that outburst, I think it's a good idea. Shion is very smart. Let's go!"

Gakupo closed my mouth with his hand before I could protest, and dragged me through the hall. Miku carried (dragged) Len by pulling his legs and walking backwards.

After a couple minutes, we made it to a dark blue door with a sign saying "Laboratory" with a few ice cream stickers around the sign. Honestly, why can't Kaito be less… Kaito?

Speaking of which, the blue haired ice-cream loving freak opened the door. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, jeans, and a white lab coat, along with blue gloves and goggles on his head. He let us in, and his lab was a complete mess. No wonder his hair was a little black…

"So," Freak started talking, "what brings you here?"

"We need the lie detector. Bring it up to the interrogation room, and we'll be waiting there with an unconscious Len." Gakupo said.

"Unconscious Len? What happened?" Crazy Gakupo's what happened.

"No time to answer, just get the lie detector! We'll see you in the room."

"Yes sir!" He saluted, and then he looked at Miku. Over-protective power overwhelming…

"And, if I could, could we have dinner later on?" Miku started blushing like a tomato.

"Of cour-" She couldn't finish because I tackled Kaito to the ground. If that freak thinks he can just ask my sister out like that, then he's dead wrong!

"Listen, Shion! You are SO not worthy to be dating my sister. So you better step away!" I was about to punch him, but Miku stopped me.

"I'm really sorry, Kaito. I'd love to join you for dinner."

"No, you won't!"

"I'll take care of my brother. How about you pick me up at six?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting!" With that, Miku dragged me away with a quiet Gakupo trailing behind. This must be awkward for him…

After a couple minutes of silence in the interrogation room, Kaito came in with a thing on weels, with a long stick and a screen on top. It also had a hat connected to it with a cable. Let's hope Len's funeral won't come soon…

"You sure this will work?" Gakupo asked, and I could see worry in his voice.

"Very sure. So, who are we questioning?"

"Len."

Miku gave him Len's unconscious body, and he connected it. Now we need to wake him up. I got an idea and ran towards my room. I started looking around and finally found what I was looking for. The biggest, fattest leek I could find. This will be fun…

I ran back only to find Len singing. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is he up?"

"No, he just started singing all of a sudden. It's actually a very nice song..."

"Whatever. We need answers, so time to wake him up!" I raised my leek over my left shoulder and got ready for impact.

* * *

_I was after school, and was desperately looking for Rin. I told her to meet me at the door when the bell rung, but I couldn't find her anywhere. That's when I heard the most beautiful sounds of piano I have ever heard._

_Entranced, I followed the sounds. That's when I got to room C-145. I slowly entered and saw a big black piano with a yellow bow I knew all too well peeking out. I ran towards it and gave the player a hug._

_"Rin, I was so worried! I didn't know where you went!" Rin hugged me back but broke it a little while later._

_"Gomenasai, I guess I was distracted by the piano. It's been my favorite instrument since Mrs. Megurine taught me how to play it. Want to hear me play?" I nodded and sat down beside her. She played for a while before singing:_

_migi kata ni murasaki choucho_  
_kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de_  
_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_  
_hibiku piano_  
_fukyou waon _

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de _  
_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru _  
_hibiku piano fukyou waon _

_warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite _  
_donna koto demo _  
_hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? _  
_doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru _  
_kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara _

_nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain _  
_mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu _

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de _  
_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru _  
_hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_She stopped. I gave her a confused look, and then she said, "I haven't finished writing the song yet. I can't come up with the rest of the lyrics."_

_"How did you come up with the lyrics? And what's the name for the song?" Rin looked in deep thought before replying, "Mrs. Megurine helped with the lyrics, and the name is Migikata No Chou or Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Whichever you want to call it."_

_I hummed the tune to myself when I thought of something..._

_fukyou waon_  
_ga suki de) _  
_maru de...ma-ma-maru de_  
_wa kono heya no sumi de_  
_maru de...ma-ma-maru de_  
_fukyou waon_

_kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa _  
_aijou sore tomo _  
_aa... _

_koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru _  
_sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu _  
_kurui dashita watashi wo tomete _  
_isshun de raku ni shite yo_

_I must've said that out loud because next thing I know, Rin's writing it down. She looked up at me and said, "I think we have a song! We just have to figure out the rest of the lyrics."_

_We sat there working on the song. It was a lot of fun working with Rin and playing with her. We were done with the song in three fourths of an hour, and we must have been cheering pretty loud, cause next thing you know, Mrs. Megurine's telling us to get out. We got out of the music room in giggles, and we sang our song the rest of the way home._

* * *

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyou waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo  
hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?  
doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru  
kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

I felt something hard smack me and I quickly opened my eyes. My head was connected to some machine and shadows were surrounding me. Am I in jail? I never did anything wrong, I swear!

"Listen, I don't know why I'm here, but I never did anything wrong! I swear! I can't go to jail, I just can't!"

"Relax, you're not getting thrown in jail. But you are answering questions..." Gakupo stepped out of the shadows and suddenly a bright light was turned on. When I finished adjusting my eyes, I saw Miku and Mikuo were here too.

"Now Len, we're going to ask you questions. If you lie, all I'm going to say is that the punishment will be quite 'shocking'. Yeah, High-five!" He turned around towards Mikuo, and he just stepped aside slowly.

"Anyways, question number one: Did you know Kagami Rin in the past?" I tried to come up with a lie. I don't want to get Rin in trouble.

"Of course not! I barely met her when I got this job!" When I said that, something shocked me. It hurt a lot, and my hair was all messed up and starting to loosen out of the ponytail.

"What was that all about?!" Gakupo only chuckled and said, "Next question, how long have you known her?"

I thought before saying, "Only for a while now. She has been on the news, and I met her during this job." I got shocked again, making my hair looser. Man, I hate this stupid machine and its creator.

"Tell me the truth Kagamine! If you tell the truth, then you won't get shocked anymore."

My ponytail was half-way out of the ponytail, and I'm so tired! So I just decided to tell them the truth. They have me up to a lie detector anyways. "Fine. I've known her since we were in elementary, and she was my best friend. She protected me from bullies, and she's been such a good friend! We always had fun together, and we shared everything with each other. But she never told me who her parents were. Now I see why..."

Gakupo nodded towards Mikuo and he got me off the machine. I just ran towards my room. I just told Rin's life to Gakupo. This is bad. If she finds out I ratted her out, she'll never talk to me again. I just laid down on my bed hugging the monkey plushy.

Suddenly, a girl with long teal hair and a weird headband came inside my room. What now?! I want some time alone!

"Mr. Kagamine," she said, "Swan's stealing from the toy store downtown. Miku has a date and Mikuo's busy, so we'll be your helpers for today!"

"We?" She signaled for somebody to come, and then a boy with blonde hair and the same weird hairband came in. What kind of boy wears a headband?

"Let me introduce ourselves. My name's Ring Suzune, and this is Lui Hibiki. We'll be your helpers for today since the Hatsunes are busy. Get changed, and let's go!" She closed the door and left me to change. I changed into my usual superhero outfit and ran outside.

Ring was wearing the dress she wore to see me **{A.N./ Her usual dress. Same for Lui's outfit.}** and a black masquerade mask on her eyes. Lui wore the same outfit also, only he was wearing a red mask that wraps around his head, like mine.

"So, you ready?" I gave Ring a nod and we were on our way.

It's time to face Rin. Man, it was easier to fight her when I didn't know who she was, but now, this will get really tough. I hope I can face her for the first time in years.

* * *

Gotta find it, gotta find it, argh! Where are the stupid art supplies!

"Swan!" Rei yelled from the other side of the store, "I found them!"

"Do you still have the other stuff?" I walked up to him.

"Yep. This should be enough stuff, right?" He handed me the art supplies

I went over the list of items I wanted to steal: A couple teddy bears, brand new art supplies, and one of those big toy cars little kids could ride in. I had the teddy bears in my panda backpack along with the art supplies Rei just gave me. Rei was carrying the toy car. We have everything we needed to steal. Now we need to go before-

The crash in the front of the store interrupted me. Darn! I really don't want to face him right now...

I found Len looking confident at the front with two people I didn't know hovering behind him. Where were the leek twins? Did they quit or something?

The people I didn't know (Let's call them PIDK, 'kay?) formed a ball of light in their hands and started shooting Rei. Since PIDK were fighting with Rei, Len was my problem. I concentrated and turned myself invisible. I used my super speed to run around the store looking for something to tie him up in. When I found some jump rope, I ran back to where he was and ran around him, while also tying him up. While I looked victorious, Len was struggling to get free. I looked to see if Rei needed any help, and he was cornered by PIDK. I ran up to him and picked him up before PIDK could hurt him. Honestly, Rei needs to look out more.

"Swan, you can put me down now." I looked down at Rei and his face was burnt with a few cuts here and there. I looked around for a place where he could rest and I put him in a pile of teddy bears.

"What are you doing? We need to fight!" Rei was trying to get up, but I quickly set him back down.

"No, I need to fight. You look really bad, so you need to rest. I already have Len tied up, anyways. Just stay here." I walked away before he could protest.

Len was still tied up and PIDK were heading towards me. One of them had laser eyes, and aimed them at me. I turned invisible and ran around. There's no way anyone could shoot at me while I was invisible. But, the teal one had her eyes on me the whole time. I'm guessing she could see me. Darn. I looked towards Len and saw he was halfway out of the rope. I ran to get more rope and tied him up again. When I was done, I put my hands on my hips. Len's eyes widened and he said, "Rin, look out!"

He knows?! I couldn't feel my body anymore. That's when everything went black.

* * *

I watched as Rin fell to the floor on top of that Len boy. I felt fury as I saw the teal girl looking triumphant. I'm going to kill her for hurting Rin!

I quickly got up from the teddy bears and ran towards the teal girl with all my strength. I used my hands to make small balls of fire form on each of my palms. As I tried throwing them at her, the boy tackled me from behind and he held my wrists back. I felt something cold on my wrists and then I realized he handcuffed me. I tried forming fire on my wrists to melt them, but nothing came out except smoke.

"Nice try," the boy laughed, "but these handcuffs drain your powers. You won't be going anywhere."

He picked me up by dragging me away like I was some doll. The teal girl untied Len from the jump rope and then she handcuffed Rin. Len picked her up bridal style and then he flew up with the girl helping the boy carry me up into the sky. When we were close to their headquarters, they slowed down and landed on a platform. After that, they threw Rin and I in jail like sacks of flour. When we touched the back wall, the boy said, "You're going to be in here until tomorrow morning, where we will ask you questions and then put you back in here for probably the rest of your life. Understand?"

I answered with a simple "Hai." and they walked away. I saw Rin sleeping peacefully besides me. Since I didn't want her to get uncomfortable I positioned her head on my lap and sat with my back touching the wall. Soon sleep took over and I closed my eyes.

Don't worry, Rin. We'll get out of here. I have a plan...

* * *

**Well, I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. Also, I hope I can update soon, but no promises! And this was a long chapter, too! 3,000 words, not bad for me. Now, if I get at least 5 reviews, I shall update before the end of the week! How does that sound? :) Well, I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers out there for following me so far! I'm truly grateful. :D Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9: Questions and A Plan

**Impossible Love {Chapter 9: Questions and A Plan}**

**Update!**

**Argh! I hate school! If I see my Math or History teacher one more time… And tomorrow's Monday, too!**

**Well, enough of my complaints, review replies!**

**Darkflower123: xD Yeah, sometimes I do…**

**Bunnygal (Guest): Aw, Arigato! ^^**

**Everyone's reviews make my day! :D Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Man, I always forget to put this) I, in no way whatsoever, am involved, related to, or own Vocaloid. Life is so cruel… D:**

* * *

A loud noise coming from the cell bars we were in made me wake from my dreamless sleep. I noticed my wrists were free, meaning they must've taken the handcuffs off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the light coming from the window at the back wall. Feeling something move on my lap, I looked down to see Rin just waking up.

"Ohayo." She yawned and sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Ohayo, Rin-san." I sat up and dusted myself off.

"Well, looks like you're all nice and awake. We're going to give you breakfast, then interrogate you, 'kay?" We looked towards the cell bars and nodded our heads. The teal girl nodded and turned around. Before leaving, though, she said, "Name's Ring Suzune, by the way." Then she walked off.

I turned back to Rin and saw she looked a bit confused. "Rei, what are we doing here?"

"We got arrested after stealing from the Toy Store. Don't you remember?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, then said, "Ah! I remember! I was getting things for Rinto… RINTO! Rei, we need to get out of here!"

"I know! I already thought of a plan…"

"Let me guess, when no one's looking, we're going to jump out a window."

"… No…"

She face palmed and sat down next to me. Well, when she puts it that way, I guess it sort of sounds stupid. We heard a knocking noise coming from the bars, and that blonde boy with the weird headband was there. We quickly stood up.

"Name's Lui Hibiki. It's time for breakfast." He got keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

We both walked towards the open cell door. We were about to step out, when Lui stuck his hand out.

"There is no way I'm letting you roam free in headquarters without these..." He stuck out two handcuffs and smirked. Bastard.

We turned around and put our hands behind our backs. After a click, we turned back around. Lui smiled and said, "By the way, their the same ones you wore yesterday. The ones that sucked your powers. Now, time for breakfast."

We walked silently behind him. I looked towards Rin and she had her head down. We made it to glass doors and I could see people eating inside. Lui opened the doors for us and lead us inside. When we stepped in, everyone's eyes were on us. Feeling everyone's gaze, I slowly walked towards the table Lui was pointing at and sat down with a slight blush on my face. The table was black with some golden designs around it. I sat on a white chair while Rin sat across from me. After a couple minutes, Lui came back carrying a cart with food on top of it. "Eat up. You'll need as much energy as you can get for today." He set the plates of food on the table. He grabbed some keys from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Then, a couple of guards surrounded us, making sure we didn't escape.

There were a lot of foods to choose from. Pancakes, waffles, cereal, eggs, bacon, toast, bread, and other breakfast meals. Rin reached for the plate of waffles, grabbed an orange from the fruit basket, and chose orange juice. I just chose some eggs, bacon and apple juice. We ate in silence as the guards watched us like hawks through their pitch black sunglasses. As I sipped my juice, I noticed a certain blonde looking our way.

* * *

Man, I feel so guilty right now.

It was now breakfast time in the academy, and I was sitting with Miku, Mikuo, Ring, Lui, and Kaito. They were all celebrating the capture of Black Swan, and all I could do was force a little smile on my face as I ate my meal silently. I looked towards the table Rin was sitting on, but I could only see a black bow peeping out from behind those stupid guards. I looked back towards my friends and saw that they were busy celebrating. I got up and said, "I'm just going to throw my trash away, I'll be right back."

"Alright, but don't take too long! We're just about to take the ice cream out!" Kaito seriously needs to lay off the ice cream. I went towards the trashcan and threw my food in the trash. Then I put the dishes in the table besides it. I looked back towards my friends and saw them laughing and singing a bit. Seeing they were distracted, I took this as a chance to talk to Rin. I walked towards the tough looking guards and got ready to confront them.

"Excuse me," two guards turned to look at me, "Lui asked me to check up on the prisoners. May I see them?" They looked at each other and then gave me a slight nod. Then they moved out of the way, and I was able to see Rin and the other guy eating breakfast.

Okay, this is my second time confronting Rin. I just have to relax, and pretend I don't know her identity yet. I took a few deep breaths and slowly went towards them.

"Hey!" I mentally face palmed for saying that. At least I got their attention...

Raven looked angry to see me, and said, "What are **you** doing here? Let us eat in peace!"

"I just wanted to see the prisoners, that's all." Well I actually wanted to see Rin, forget Raven... I took a seat next to Rin and she seemed to tense up a little.

"Hello." I'm nervous, okay!

"... Hello..." Rin started gripping the end of her dress. Sigh, this is just so hard!

"Time's up." We all looked towards Lui standing in front of two guards. He looked towards me, "Len, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on them." Lui nodded in understanding and then he threw me a pair of handcuffs. I looked at him confused.

"Handcuff her. I'll take care of this guy." Raven put his hands behind his back and Lui handcuffed him. I did the same with Rin, but I made sure to do it gently.

They both stood up. Lui pushed Raven towards the door, and I helped Rin walk towards them. After a lot of turns, we made it to the Interrogation Room. We sat Rin and Raven down on two black chairs while we stood at the other end. The only source of light being a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. We looked towards Rin and Raven and Lui started with the questions, "What are you're full names?"

"Rei Kagami." Is he Rin's brother? Lui wrote the name in a notepad and looked towards Rin.

She sighed and said, "Rin Kagami." Lui wrote her name down.

He nodded towards me and I asked, "Are you related?"

"No, Rin found me when we were little and her family took me in." Lui wrote that down also. Without looking up, he asked, "Any family members?"

This time Rin answered "I have a mother, father, and a little brother." When she mentioned her brother, her voice had sadness and worry in it.

"What are their names?" Lui kept on writing on his notepad.

"My mother's name is Sweet Ann Kagami, my father is Big Al Kagami, and my brother is Rinto Kagami." Lui wrote that information down and looked towards Rei.

"If you're not related, then where did you come from?" Rei hesitated in answering. There was a seven minute silence. Rei turned his head to the side while saying, "I'd rather not talk about my past life."

"Hm." Lui put his notepad and pencil down and walked towards them. "Well, part one of the interrogation is now done. We'll take you back towards your cell. You'll stay there for the next hour or so, then you're going to get a 'To-do List' saying all the work you're going to do. You're going to work for three hours, then go back towards your cell. Got that?"

They both nodded and got up from their chairs. We walked towards them. I was going to get Rin, but Lui beat me to her, so I got stuck with Rei. We helped them walk towards the end of the academy, inside the electric jail cells. I saw Kaito giving us a wave from afar, and I waved back. He ran up to us, and crouched down on his knees out of breath. "Hey guys! Their cell is right around here, follow me." We followed Kaito down the hall while still keeping a grip on the prisoners. As we walked down, I noticed we had a lot of criminals here. Some were really huge and tough, while others looked like psychos that should be kept in a mental ward.

After a while, we got to a metal detector and a guard. We handcuffed the prisoners and they walked over to the guard. He picked up a scanner and ran it over Rin. He nodded, them moved on to Rei. When the scanner came to his thigh, it beeped. He hastily reached his thigh and took out a knife. The guard finished the scan and gave Kaito a nod. "Well guys, I'll take it from here. You can go back to class. I'll see you guys later!" He walked away with Rin and Rei, leaving us alone. "We better get back to class..." We both turned around and walked towards the academy.

* * *

"Any plans?"

"I've got nothing. And Rinto's condition is only getting worse."

Two adults sat in a couch while drinking a bit of coffee. The woman had curly blonde hair, and the man was very tall with brown hair and a few stitches on his body. They both looked worried, and were watching a little blonde boy sleep on the sofa across from them. He was sucking his right thumb while hugging an orange teddy bear with his left arm. The woman stood up and picked the little boy up. "We have to think of something! I don't want my own daughter in there forever! And you know how Rei gets when he's cooped up inside. I'll go put Rinto to bed..." She carried him in her arms and walked away.

"I think I thought of something..." The man got up and walked towards a desk with a computer on it. He typed something in, and waited.

"What can I do for you, sir?" A window popped up showing a boy with pink hair.

"Yuuma, I need you to contact someone for me."

"Who?" He seemed to hesitate, as if he was changing his mind. "I want you to contact..."

"Yes?" Yuuma was smiling, as if he knew who he was asking for."

"I want you to contact Miki and Piko."

Yuuma smirked, and said, "But they're in America, sir. And wouldn't having them here be a bit dangerous?"

"I want to get my daughter back. I'll do anything." Keeping the smirk, Yuuma said, "Well, I guess Luki and Mikio could get the plane and fly there. Is that all you need, sir?"

"Yes. Keep up the good work, Yuuma."

"Arigato, sir." The window Yuuma was on closed.

* * *

Yuuma turned away from his laptop and took a look at the screens all over the wall. He spotted who he was looking for in the lunch room, and he reached towards a microphone and a red button. He pressed on the button while talking on the mic, "Luki and Mikio, report to the security room." He repeated it again, then put the microphone back. After a couple minutes, a boy with pink hair and blue eyes walked in with a boy with red hair.

"What do you want, Yuuma?" Luki seemed irritated while Mikio kept quiet.

"Boss called me and asked for Miki and Piko." They both gasped upon hearing the names.

"W-Why would he ask for them? They're for extreme emergencies..." Mikio seemed worried and scared.

"Rin and Rei got captured by those bastards. Al wants his daughter back." They both nodded in understanding.

"You guys are going to grab the plane and get them over here. You'll get there and back faster if you take the jet, now go!" They both saluted and ran out the door.

* * *

"Argh! Where's the stupid jet?!"

Luki and Mikio were in a field away from society, filed with airplanes of all kinds. Mikio spotted silver, and he ran towards it. "Luki! I found it!"

Luki ran towards Mikio and they quickly climbed inside. Mikio turned towards Luki and asked, "You sure you know how to fly this thing?"

"Wasn't I the one that stole this thing? Of course I can fly it, Mikio. Now, go sit down!" Mikio nodded and sat down on the seat on the right. Luki started the jet and put his hands on the wheel. The jet flew away, disappearing into the cloudy sky.

* * *

**So, how was the chapter guys? Honestly, I had a bit of author's block on this chapter, so I went along with whatever my brain thought of. I hope you guys liked it! I got nothing else to say. Okay maybe just one more thing... review? C:**


	10. Chapter 10: A Crappy Day

**Impossible Love {Chapter 10: A Crappy Day}**

**OMG! 10 CHAPPIES ALREADY?!**

**I feel so proud of myself…**

**So, Valentine's Day, Chapter 5: A Villain Knows No Love. I said that I dared a boy to give chocolates/roses to every girl in my grade level. He actually did it… Now I have to wear skirts to school for one whole week. (For those of you who think this isn't really a bad punishment, it is. I HATE wearing skirts/dresses. They just make me feel so… exposed… /) So, this week will be the WORST. WEEK. EVER.**

**So… review replies!**

**DualStarduster: Yeah… I had a sort of bad week when I made that chapter… But I feel so hyper this week!**

**Hazelholly: Yeah… I just love Yuuma! He's so cute! / Although all Vocaloid boys are cute! Except for maybe Gakupo, I don't really find him very attractive… I'M SO SORRY GAKU-SAN!**

**Disclaimer: (I always forget to put this on every chapter…) Me? Own Vocaloid? Ha ha ha ha! xD No.**

* * *

…Knock…Knock…Knock…

I groaned as I got up while rubbing my eyes. I kept on hearing repetitive knocking noises. Irritated by the stupid noise, I got up and practically stomped towards the door.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

I opened my eyes to see Mikuo standing there with his regular outfit. I glanced at my alarm clock and practically freaked out.

"WHAT?! Crap, I'm going to be late to class!" I quickly ran towards my closet and changed into my regular clothes for school.

"You're not going to take a bath or brush your teeth?" I ignored Mikuo and grabbed my bag.

"No, there's only six minutes until class starts!"

Mikuo gave me a disapproving look and said, "Why don't you just use your super speed?"

I mentally face palmed and quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth in less than three minutes. Mikuo gave me a thumbs up and I walked towards the door.

I was about to run, but Mikuo stopped me. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

I turned back around and faced him, "Make it quick!"

"Can you carry me there? My legs are tired…" I rolled my eyes, but decided not to argue.

I crouched down and Mikuo got on my back. I ran with all the speed in me, and headed towards Mrs. Akita's room.

We made it with a few seconds to spare. I was now sitting on my seat, playing the PS3Vita with Mikuo. Why hasn't Mrs. Akita taken it away yet? Because she's not here yet…

It was a little weird, actually. Mrs. Akita was always here early. And speaking of which, where's Kaito?

Suddenly, the door burst open and Mikuo quickly hid the game. Mrs. Akita walked towards her desk and sat down, with Kaito following close behind.

Behind Kaito, though, were two guards, each holding two familiar prisoners.

"Class," Mrs. Akita started, "These two will be joining our class today. They have run out of seats for the prisoner education area, so they will have to be a part of our class. Please give us your names." She turned towards the two prisoners and motioned for them to speak up.

Rei was the one that spoke first, "My name's Rei. And this is Rin." He quickly took her hand and they walked towards the last two seats, which conveniently happened to be right behind me. (Note the sarcasm.)

Rei sat down on a black desk, right behind Mikuo. Rin sat down on the desk on the left of him, right behind me. I tried so hard to ignore the fact Rin's sitting right behind me, but I couldn't. She's. Right. Behind. ME. Let's hope I don't have to take an extra shower after this…

I swear, that was the most sweat I've produced in EVER. The lunch bell **finally** rang, and I quickly hopped out of my seat. But, unluckily, I was stopped by Mikuo.

"Geez, Len, why are you in such a hurry?" I looked towards Rin and she was packing up her stuff. Dang it, Mikuo!

"N-No reason! J-Just hungry, is all!" Mikuo's eyes showed doubt but he didn't question any further. Rin and Rei were now walking closer towards us, and I was about to run, if it wasn't for Mikuo…

"Hey, Len, you mind waiting outside with me for my sister? I need someone to back me up incase she walks out with Kaito…"

Mikuo gave me his world-famous puppy eyes. Why…? "… Fine, but I'm not beating Kaito up."

"Well, let's wait then!" He pushed me outside and we were now waiting for his leek-loving twin to get out. She finally did after a couple minutes, and sure enough, Kaito was talking to her. Hope Mikuo doesn't kill the poor guy…

"Miku! How come you're still with Kaito?!" Maybe I should stay out of this…

Miku seemed angry, and said, "WHY DO YOU CARE?! I can talk to whoever I want!"

They started screaming at each other, while me and Kaito just stood there all awkward. I looked around for **anything** that could get me out of here, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, I could hear yelling (Aside from the twin's yelling.) coming from down the hall. I used this as my opportunity and ran off.

What I saw down that hall made me angry as hell.

* * *

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Shut up, prisoner! She deserves this for stealing our stuff!"

"But she didn't steal anything! Just leave her alone!"

Those bastards only laughed and kept on hurting her. I kept on trying to use my powers, but those stupid handcuffs made them weak. I can't even release fire from my palms anymore!

I have to do something… Without thinking, I just put myself in front of her and shielded her as much as I could.

"Hey, this kid is in the way!"

"Move!"

I wouldn't. And I won't. If they want to hurt Rin, then they'll have to go through me first. They started using their powers on us, and I did everything I could to make sure Rin didn't get hit.

"Rei, please, just go and find some help! I'll be fine…" I looked back towards Rin and she had a few bruises here and there.

"No, Rin. I'm going to-" I couldn't finish because the really strong one kicked me hard. And he kicked me right where it most hurts…

Once I hit the floor, they kicked me everywhere. Blood was starting to splatter on the floor, and darkness was starting to fill my eyes…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

My vision was extremely bad, but I could sort of make out blonde hair with my eyes. Darn, it's that boy again! Why can't he just leave us alone?

The two guys stopped kicking and looked towards him. "Len, this isn't any of your business."

Len walked closer towards us while saying, "I'm actually in charge of these two, so I have a right to know."

One of the guys seemed a bit frustrated, and he started using his powers on Len. Soon enough, they were fighting each other.

"Rei, are you okay?"

I looked towards Rin and I could see a few tears in her eyes. I tried to smile for her and said, "I-I'm fine…"

That was the last thing I said before my eyes closed.

* * *

**Such a short chapter… Shame on me!**

**Anyways… I got a couple questions for you!**

**1. **_**How is Miku and Mikuo's fight going to turn out?**_

**2. **_**Will Rei be alright?**_

**I'm sort of starting to like Mikuo in this story. Even though he obviously hates the MikuxKaito thing, he's just an over-protective brother! And he protects Miku for other reasons, too… *Gasp* I've said too much!**


	11. Chapter 11: Remembering The Past

_A.N./ Hey guys! So, super late update for Impossible Love! I've just been so busy lately! My teachers have all been super clingy since major exams are coming up! Gosh, I just want to take it and get it done already! Well, I'm not gonna complain all day, so here are my review replies!_

**Adorable Reader:** _Read this, and all will be revealed, my Adorable Reader! xD (Love your name, by the way!) And Mikuo and Miku's "complicated relationship" will be revealed!_

**Lolly1o1:** _Ah, yes, I'm so sorry for practically abandoning this story! And I'm glad you like it! ^-^_

* * *

Impossible Love

=Chapter 11: Remembering The Past=

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.***

I saw Rei close his eyes and I just didn't know what to do. I looked towards Len, but he was still fighting with the guys that attacked me.

This is all my fault. Rei was trying to protect me, and I couldn't stop him.

I looked down at his face and stroked his hair, "Rei, you're so stupid..."

I knew Len wasn't going to help me with Rei, so I picked him up in my arms. I tried running with my super speed, but I had the handcuffs on for too long. I tried walking towards the nurse's office, but the bruises they caused hurt with every step I took. Soon, I just collapsed on the floor.

I just laid there and looked towards Rei. I hope he's okay...

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

Those guys finally gave up and went back towards the cafeteria. Well, at least that's over...

I looked down to where Rin was, but she wasn't there anymore. I ran down the hall, and soon found her on the floor with Rei next to her.

"Rin!" I quickly ran to her side and saw all the bruises she had. I should have taught those jerks a harder lesson...

I quickly picked her up, but then I looked towards Rei... There's one way I can take him to the Nurse's office, but it might make his injuries worse...

I heard someone coming, and quickly turned around. Mikuo was there, looking seriously pissed off...

"Hey, Kuo-kun!" He looked up to see me.

"Hey Len-kun..."

I carefully put Rin back on the floor and walked towards him. I seriously shouldn't ask him this now, but it's the only way. "Mikuo, can you do me a favor?"

He looked at me like I was insane, "Hell no! I just got through with talking to Miku, and _you're_ asking _me_ a **favor**?!"

"Please! I carried you on my back this morning, so now you owe me!"

Mikuo hung his head down and said, "What do you want?"

I smiled and said, "Can you carry Rei for me? I need to take him to the Nurse..."

He looked up to where Rei was laying and said, "Three questions. When? What? Why?"

I knew better that to argue with him, so I just answered, "It happened a little while ago. Some jerks were beating up Rin, so I took care of them. I don't know exactly why the did it, but they told me it was because she stole something from them. Supposedly..."

Mikuo made a small 'o' with his mouth and looked towards Rei, "Well, I guess I do owe you..."

"Arigato, Kuo-kun!"

He picked him up and I did the same with Rin.

* * *

We were now at Nurse Honne's office. Yep, that's right. Dell Honne is actually married. What a miracle...

Anyways, Nurse Honne was as old as Dell. She had long, gray hair tied in a loose ponytail with a huge purple and black bow. Her eyes were a dark shade of red, and she wore a white sort of scientist's coat with a blue shirt underneath. She had on jeans with black high heels. Oh, and she also had black glasses on.

I put Rin on one of the beds and Mikuo did the same. Mrs. Honne pulled her glasses up higher on her nose and said, "Okay, what exactly happened?"

I sighed and said, "Some guys were fighting with them."

She wrote something down on her clipboard and walked towards Rin and Rei. She looked at them closely, like a detective inspecting a crime scene. She wrote something on her clipboard again and turned towards us, "The girl should be alright. She only has a couple bruises here and there, so she must avoid doing anything that requires strength for a bit of time. But..."

She looked towards Rei, "The boy received many blows in his stomach. He needs to stay here for the next couple of hours so I can bandage him."

"But," we all looked towards Mikuo, "Kaito is in charge of them. What about their punishment work?"

She wrote on her clipboard again. When she was done, she ripped the paper and handed the ripped-off piece to Mikuo. "Please give this note to him. The boy can't do any work until he has fully healed. The same goes for the girl."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling lunch was over. I got up from where I was sitting and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Honne, we'll make sure to tell Kaito."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, and please, just call me Haku."

I nodded and quickly walked out with Mikuo following behind me.

* * *

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

DARN YOU, LEN! I missed lunch because of you...

I walked into my next class, right after Len. I sat down in my usual seat and got my PS3VITA out to play with.

While I was playing, I glanced at my sister to see her talking with Kaito while laughing.

Things sure have changed between us... I can still remember those days when we weren't here...

* * *

_"Miku-chan! Keep running!"_

_Miku obeyed and kept on running, the tiny loaf of bread in her hands. I could hear the shop owner coming closer to us, and I kept running too._

_I wasn't watching where I was going, and fell right in a puddle. My hood was soaked in both water and mud, and the rain pouring down heavily wasn't really helping. I tried getting up, but my tiny arms were weak and I fell again._

_The screams of the shop owner were getting louder, and Miku was nowhere to be seen. I knew I was going to get caught. I was going to be sent to jail, leaving my poor sister to fend for herself..._

_No. I wasn't going to let that happen. I used all my strength to get up from the floor and stand up. The shop owner's yells were right behind me now, but I still ran. I knew I couldn't outrun him, so I looked for a place to hide. I quickly found a small box, and I hid in it. The shop owner ran right past me._

_I let out a sigh of relief and quickly climbed back out. I wonder where Miku-chan went..._

_I could hear heavy breathing near me, and I looked to see Miku panting heavily from all the running. Ah, she's alright..._

_She noticed I was next to her and gave me a smile. She took my hand in hers and said, "Let's go home, Mikuo."_

_I nodded and walked besides her, enjoying the delicious bread along the way._

* * *

I smiled at the memory. Miku and I were so close back then. But, all things must grow on their own one day, right? Yet, I still miss those days...

I looked back towards Miku and Kaito, and they were still talking while laughing. My twin sister Miku...

She sure has grown a lot.

* * *

_A.N./ Aww, Mikuo! I never knew you felt that way! Well, actually I did... Anyways! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Mikuo's P.O.V. was fun to write! ^-^_

*****_- Yes, my people. The P.O.V. labels are back! I thought some of you might have gotten confused, so I decided to put them back!_

_Please review, and tell me what you think! :)_


	12. Chapter 12: The Start of a Plan

_A.N./ This has been the longest weekend ever. It's been so boring lately... I hope Dad can take us somewhere. I suggested he take us to the beach, but he said we'll have to wait and see. I can't wait any longer!_

**Adorable Reader:** _Isn't he? I wish I had Mikuo as a sibling... (No offense, little bro!)_

**Ignas12:** _Yeah, and I hope you don't get confused anymore!_

_Disclaimer: Len, you mind taking this?_

_Len: Jessi-chan doesn't, and never will, own us Vocaloids._

_No need to be so mean! *pouts*_

* * *

Impossible Love

=Chapter 12: The Start of a Plan=

* * *

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I got up from my bed. Wait, this isn't my bed...

I looked around to see I was in some sort of doctor's office. I got up from the bed, causing me to hiss in pain. I touched my stomach, and it felt different. I took my shirt off and looked down at my stomach. Bandages? When did I...

Ah, now I remember. Those jerks! How dare they accuse Rin of stealing! Well, almost all of Japan does, but she didn't steal this time! I heard something crash and turned around towards the sound. Rin was there wearing black shorts and a black tank top. She had on white converse shoes along with her usual bow, only that it was white this time. Her bangs were up in their usual four barrettes, and her hair was in two small pigtails. She looks so cute...

"Ah, Rei, you're awake! Please lie down, you should be resting!" Rin ran up to me and tried putting me back on the bed.

I looked towards the door to see food splattered on the floor. I looked towards Rin and asked, "What's the food for?"

She stopped trying to get me back on the bed and said, "I didn't know when you were going to wake up, so I decided to bring you some food! That way, whenever you woke up, you would at least have something to eat."

I smiled and tried to walk towards the door. My stomach felt on fire, so I hunched over and clutched my stomach. Rin ran up to me, but since no one had cleaned the mess up, she slipped on some juice on the floor. She crashed right into me, causing both of us to fall on the floor.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My eyes immediately widened upon seeing the position we were in. My face turned as red as a tomato as I saw Rin on top of me. She blushed and quickly got off of my bare chest. She helped me up and said, "I'm so sorry, Rei! Are you okay?"

I gave her a smile and said, "I'm okay. How about you? Are you okay?"

She helped me back on the bed and said, "I'm fine, but Mrs. Yowane said I couldn't lift any heavy objects for the next couple of days."

I smiled and rested my head on the pillow. Rin was about to leave, but I quickly grabbed her wrist, "Wait, Rin,"

She turned around, "Yeah? You need anything?"

"I'm a little hungry, can you please bring me something to eat?"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Somewhere up in the skies, a jet was being flown, carrying four teenagers inside it.

"Is Al serious? Did he seriously just ask for us just to get back his daughter?!"

"Well, he wouldn't have called you if it was an easy mission, now would he?"

"Yes, I heard that blasted academy has the best security in the whole world. But, it shouldn't be too hard, right, Piko?"

"Yes, my dear Miki. This should't be hard at all."

* * *

"Miki, Piko, welcome back!"

Big Al was now greeting the two criminals. He looked towards Mikio and Luki and said, "How hard was it to get them out?"

Luki smirked and said, "Let's just say the FBI should be looking everywhere for them right now."

Big Al nodded and turned towards Miki and Piko, "So, you guys think you can handle it?"

Piko smirked as he pulled out a gun, "If we can handle America's forces, I'm pretty sure we can handle this."

* * *

_A.N./ I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I have a bit of a headache right now. I don't really like the way this chapter turned out. It feels so... rushed... But, we dd see some RinxRei action. (Hate me if you must, but RinxLen will come later on!) And Miki and Piko are now involved! I'm so excited to write their chapter! I am working on my action scenes, so be prepared! :)_


	13. Chapter 13: A Dramatic Day

_A.N./ Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I was busy studying, taking exams, and practicing Algebra. You know how HARD that math test was?! I probably failed the grade I'm in... TnT I CAN'T HANDLE MY MATH TEACHER FOR ANOTHER EFFING YEAR! *sniff, sniff* Right now, my Math teacher is making us practice Algebra. It's like the hardest thing in the world. We've been studying it for a week now and I STILL don't get it. WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THE VARIABLE?! I hate math..._

* * *

**\Review Replies/**

**Adorable Reader****:**_ Wasn't he? I'm making Miki and Piko super cool in this story... *Puts sunglasses on*_

**Ignas12****:**_ Thank You! ^-^ Yes, Piko and Miki are going to be awesome in their chapter! (I hope...)_

**Lolly1o1****:**_ I like your enthusiasm! ^-^ Thought it was time Rin came back to Rinto, ne? Stop the little boy's suffering..._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Haven't I suffered enough?_

* * *

Impossible Love

=Chapter 13: A Dramatic Day=

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A groan could be heard as a little boy opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like years, but were actually just a couple of hours. He rubbed his right eye as he got up from the bed. His head felt like it was on fire, his throat felt rusty, and his vision was foggy and dizzy. With every small step he took, his body became weaker and weaker. Soon, he stopped trying and ended up sitting on the floor between his bed and the door.

"Rinto, I brought you-" The voice was caught off upon seeing the poor boy on the floor. Ann set the plate of food on a nearby table and ran to Rinto's aid. She picked him up bridal style and set him back to bed. She brought a hand up to his forehead, and quickly put it back. She mumbled a couple curses, seeing that he was even worse than yesterday.

Ann walked back towards the tray and opened a bottle of medicine she recently stole. She poured some in a tiny cup and walked back towards Rinto. She lifted his head up and put the small cup on his lips, "Please drink it, Rinto. It will make you feel better."

Rinto did as he was told and drank the medicine. It tasted really bad*****, but he gulped it in anyway. He gave out another groan and put his head on the pillow. Ann watched with sad eyes as her son slowly closed his eyes. She decided to let him rest and walked out of the room. Before she opened the door, though, his voice stopped her.

"W-Where's O-O-Onee-s-san...?"

His voice was really rusty, and he sounded as if every word said was a stab to his heart. Ann gave him a sad smile and said, "She's out getting groceries, sweetie. Now, please rest. Onee-chan wouldn't want to see you tired, now, would she?"

Rinto slowly shook his head. He positioned his head back on the pillow and slept off to dreamland.

Ann slowly closed the door and a wave of guilt soon engulfed her. She hated lying to her own kids, but, it was best if Rinto didn't know. The way he would react... Ann wouldn't be able to bear see his tear-stricken face. She ran off to find Al and the two other criminals that were helping.

She found them talking about the plan in the living room. She walked towards them and said, "How's the plan coming along?"

Al turned towards her and gave her a smile, "It looks great! We're almost done. We just have to solve some minor details and gather weapons. Miki and Piko should be ready at about midnight tonight."

Ann couldn't help but smile. She'll get to see her daughter and her adopted son soon. And maybe... Rinto's condition will get better...

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Damn... Maybe if I concentrate harder..."

I silently watched as Rei tried to desperately bust us out. Right now, he's trying to get the electrical bars wet, but, it's not really working.

"Argh!"

I walked towards him as he hunched over on his knees. I grabbed his hand and helped him towards the bed on the wall. It looks like he got an electrical shock. After a small while, Rei seemed to be feeling better. I stroked his black hair as I said, "Riei, you need to stop overworking yourself. Now, close your eyes and get some rest."

I turned around as started walking to my bed. Before I could, though, Rei grabbed my wrist. I turned back around and gave him a smile, "Do you need anything?"

He looked at me with a serious face and a slight blush on his cheeks, "Rin, I... I-I-"

"Time for dinner!"

We both turned to the owner of the voice. Kaito was there, with the key to this jail cell in his hand. Len was standing next to him, hurt and anger all over his face. I wonder what's wrong with him...

Kaito turned the electricity off and opened the door. He handcuffed Rei, then Len did the same with me. We walked down the hallway. After a couple minutes, we made it to the cafeteria. We sat in our usual table, eating the same food we have been eating since we got here.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

I knew it! I knew that Rei guy had feelings for Rin! Good thing I stopped his confession.

... Wait, why do I care?! Rin's just a childhood friend. She's kind, strong, smart, pretty... Especially when she giggles and the sun creates this mesmerizing glow behind her...

"... Len, you're drooling all over my leek sandwich..."

My eyes widened as I quickly wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I muttered Mikuo and apology and went back to my food. Could I possibly like Rin? Let's see... She's very important to me, I have flashbacks about her every single night, I have this weird feeling whenever Rei's around her, and another weird feeling whenever I'm around her...

Oh God, I love Rin!

* * *

_*Time-skip towards midnight **[1]*** _**Piko's P.O.V.**

I smirked as I placed the weapon belt around my waist. It's time... I looked towards my girlfriend, Miki. She was wearing a black dress that reached just below her thighs. The middle of the dress tightens around her stomach, showing it off. Her shoulders were exposed, and she wore black, finger-less gloves that reached between her shoulder and her elbow. She wore high-heels that reached up below the knee and to top it off, she wore a black masquerade mask around her ruby red eyes.

She gave me a look of impatience and said, "You ready?"

I looked down at my outfit. I wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. A black vest was above it, along with black dress pants and shoes on my bottom half. Same as Miki, I wore a black masquerade mask around my eyes.

I gave her a smirk and said, "You know I am."

There was a knock on the door. I turned and opened the door, revealing an exhausted Big Al. He gave us a small smile, "Good luck, guys."

"Not that we need luck..." I held back a smile as Miki said it. Al ignored her statement and continued, "You remember the plan, right?"

I held back the urge to laugh, "Al, we're not idiots. Of course we remember the plan! You need to stop worrying and chill. We've got this, right, baby?"

Miki walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then, she hugged me and said, "Of course we do!"

Al just gave us a look of annoyance and muttered something that sounded like, "Teenagers these days..." **[2]**

"Guys, it's time. Come with me, I'll lead you to the jet."

We all looked at Yuuma, who just came in. Al stepped aside from the door and allowed us to walk out. We did, and we both followed Yuuma down the hall.

After a couple minutes, he suddenly stopped and turned towards the wall on the right. I gave him a confused look and asked, "What are we doing here?"

He tapped on the wall and it suddenly opened, revealing rows of guns that, by my observations, are illegal. The best kind... **[3]**

"You can't break in without any guns, right?"

* * *

_A.N./ And next chapter is the break in! xO Who else is excited? ;D_

**[1]**_ - I had a small Author's Block for this chapter, so, for my mind's sake, I time-skipped towards midnight._

**[2]**_ - I know, right? xD Why can't adults just understand that this generation is just... special... ;)_

**[3]**_ - Bad Piko... I'm in love~ O/O_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

What did you eat for breakfast?

* * *

_... What? I did say it was a random question! And in all caps! I didn't eat anything for breakfast. Besides, I always never do. ... Is that okay? Please tell me it is! xO_


	14. Chapter 14: Break Out

_A.N./ God, it's been more than a month... I feel terrible... *gets on knees* FORGIVE ME, DEAREST READERS! And I got six reviews... WHAT THE HELL?! Thank you all so much! I don't really deserve them, since I made you wait so long... ENOUGH OF MY GUILT! Read on! (Also, moved review replies towards the bottom, since there were so many! :')_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Is RinxLen an official pairing? No? Well, too bad. That means I don't own Vocaloid._

* * *

Impossible Love

=Chapter 14: Break Out=

* * *

**Piko's P.O.V.**

I kept myself against the wall, concentrating on keeping myself hidden. I reached towards my belt, which held my gun. Looks like the guard doesn't know I'm here... I took the gun out and put my index finger on the trigger. Got to get a clear shot...

I pulled the trigger and watched as the man fell down on his knees. Alarms suddenly went off and guards started coming in. Oh, how I love a bit of excitement!

I turned towards Miki and asked, "You ready?"

She used her shape-shifting power to turn into a motorcycle. I sat on top of her and turned towards the security guards. I stopped concentrating on my power, making me visible again, "Well, it's been fun, but we gotta run!"

They noticed me and started chasing after us. I drove Miki towards the cells. This shouldn't take too long...

* * *

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I looked out the window. Sweet Ann, Big Al, Rinto... I miss everyone. I hope they're okay.

"Rei, do you think we'll be able to get out?"

I gave Rin a smile, "Of course! We can't possibly-"

I got cut off because Rin suddenly shushed me. She walked towards the electric bars and told me to listen closely. I walked next to her and kept my ear open. I could hear... A motorcycle?

Suddenly, two white lights blinded my eyes. I rubbed my eyes to get them to adjust. Once they did, I saw someone I thought I would never get to see...

"Piko?!" The name had left my mouth before I could keep it in.

He smirked and got off of the motorcycle. After he got off, the vehicle turned into a girl with long, cherry red hair. Miki...

Piko got out a weird-looking gun from his belt and shot the electric bars. The electricity disappeared, and a hole was created for us to walk through. Piko looked down at the gun and mumbled, "I gotta keep this one!"

I gave them both a confused look, "What are you two doing here?!"

Miki crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Well, _your welcome_ for setting you free!"

Piko rolled his eyes as Miki turned into a car that looked like it could go 592 miles an hour. He pointed towards Miki and said, "Get in."

Rin and I turned towards the direction they came from. It's as if everyone who works here is following them! I turned towards Rin and helped her inside Miki. Piko sat on the driver's seat while Rin and I were on the back. Piko stepped furiously on the gas, not caring on whatever it is he crashed into.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"LEN! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE, I'LL MAKE SURE THE CAFETERIA RUNS OUT OF BANANAS!"

I gulped as I finished putting on my mask. I ran out of my room and shouted, "Not my gift from God! I'm done, I'm done!"

"God, I swear, you take longer than Miku... AND SHE'S A GIRL!" I covered my ears as Mikuo screamed over the staff running around and panicking.

I looked at Mikuo and gave him a puzzled expression, "What's going on?"

He ran a hand through his bangs and answered, "Break out. We have to go catch Swan and Raven."

Mikuo started running towards the cells. On the way, I decided to ask, "I thought guards were guarding them. How did they break out?"

"Miki and Piko."

I pouted a bit at his short answer, but said nothing and continued running. The cell that kept Rin and Rei was completely destroyed, with bits of smoke coming from the bars. I turned to the side to see a path of destruction. It's as if a tornado ran through there! I used my super speed to follow the path.

I could hear a car... I kept running and spotted a jet black car speeding towards the end of the city. Cops were desperately trying to stop them, and the people on the car were shooting them. I looked up to see Ring and Lui on top of a building, just watching. Looks like I have to do this on my own.

I sped up and finally made it next to the car. I jumped on top and sneaked behind the white-haired boy with the gun. Of course, I suck at sneaking, so the girl next to me caught me. She grabbed me by the neck and pointed a gun to my head, "What do you think you're doing, eh? Sneaking behind my boyfriend like that... You deserve a punishment."

* * *

_A.N./ I'm so evil... Leaving you all with a cliffhanger like that... *laughs evilly*_

* * *

**↓Review Replies↑**

**AquaBluey: **_I've noticed there wasn't a lot of RinxLen over the story, so I decided to make Len realize his feelings! :) Thanks for reviewing!_

**DualStarduster: **_Yeah... My mom often scolds me for not eating anything for breakfast... ^-^; But, I did eat pancakes today! Thanks for the review!_

**otakuloid-chan: **_KYAA!I LOVE Oliver too! He's my favorite Engloid! (Next to Avanna ;) I'm glad you think it's epic! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Adorable Reader: **_YUSH! Gangsta!Piko for the win! Same here. I usually end up with a growling stomach in the afternoon... Thanks for reviewing!_

**Honeycloud of RiverClan:** _Cereal is the best thing EVER! xD Thanks for the review!_

**Lolly1o1:** _Yes, Len's an idiot when it comes to this kind of stuff... Thanks for reviewing!_

**KagamineLenxKagamineRin:** _Thank you so much! ^/^ Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_What's your favorite type of candy?_

* * *

_CHOCOLATE! I basically live off of it! :P_


	15. Chapter 15: Hero in A House of Villains?

_A.N./ Hello~ :) Soooo... I finally got around updating this story! :3 (Don't be angry... Don't you dare go into your kitchen and grab that knife...) xD Anyways, I couldn't update because THE HEAT GOT TO ME. It's been so hot lately, that all I do is sit in my room with a fan in my face. And for some weird reason, my room happens to be HOTTER than the other rooms in the house. So yeah... Then I can't sleep at night 'cause it's too hot and I start getting sweaty. Though, things are starting to cool down, so I think I won't catch on fire 'till next summer. xD Anyways, here's Chapter 15!_

* * *

Impossible Love =Chapter 15: A Hero in A House of Villains?=

* * *

**Rei's P.O.V.**

"Did you hear that?" I turned towards Rin and gave her a puzzled expression.

She nodded, "Yeah... Do you think they caught up to us?"

Hell no. With Piko out there, there's no way the cops caught up to us. Unless... That jerk... I got up (as much as I could inside a car [Miki]) and pushed my head out the window. Piko was there, shooting the cops off our trail, and Miki seemed to have stretched into half her normal self while pointing a gun at... I smiled.

I put my head back inside and looked at Rin, "I'll be right back, stay right here."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I was already out the window and on top of the car [Miki]. I walked towards Miki's possible next victim and brought my wrists up, "This will teach you to not interrupt someone!" And with that, I froze his wrists together.

Miki gave me a smirk, "Nice one. Now it'll be easier to beat some info out of him..."

I smiled. I can't believe it! For the first time in my life, I actually beat someone! Ha! Who's the weakling now?! I looked down at Len, feeling superior.

He glared at me, "Hey! Get this stupid ice off of me!"

I glared at him with all the coldness I could ever have and shot back, "_Then think twice before interrupting a confession_."

He deepened his glare, but said nothing more as Miki dragged him back inside the car. I followed behind, my amber eyes glaring at his back.

I'm not giving up on this war. In this battlefield, I'll be the victor. Len Kagamine...

Prepare for your demise.

* * *

**Piko's P.O.V.**

After a lot of pointless driving, we finally managed to shake the cops off our trail. We were now heading back to the secret hideout, with Kagami keeping a look out for anything suspicious and Rei keeping an eye on our prisoner.

After Miki told me about the prisoner's actions, I was beyond pissed at the blonde guy. How dare he point a gun at me?! Does he not know who he's dealing with?! I'm Piko freaking Utatane! A guy that not even America or any other force could keep locked up! The nerve of this guy...!

Calm down, Piko. This isn't worth losing your cool over. I turned around towards the back and looked at Kagami's direction, "Anything to report?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. And I keep telling you, you can just call me Ri-"

I ignored her and turned towards Rei, "How's Retard?"

Blondie looked up at me, glaring through the bangs covering his face, "Stop calling me retard!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, _Retard_." I ignored his glare and continued, "Since it's too late for us to turn around, you'll be staying with us for the time being. You will not roam around unless you're with one of us. There's other rules, but I'll get to that when we get there. Got that, bastard?"

I turned back toward Miki and asked, "How much longer?"

She thought about it before answering, "Probably just sixteen minutes."

I sat straight in my chair and looked out through the windshield, "We can't have you knowing where our hideout is. Rei, knock him out cold."

I heard a shocked gasp and the sound of cracked knuckles before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Piko, we're here."

I opened one of my eyes and looked at the cherry haired girl on my lap, "I've been awake for seven minutes. It was amusing watching you try to wake me up."

Her face showed pure shock as she stretched her hand into a rectangle, "YOU JERK!"

I quickly got out of the car so she wouldn't hit me. This reminds me of old times, when it was just Miki and I against the world...

... Meh, now's not the time to reminisce on childhood. I kept running until I reached the others near the bushes. I looked at Rei, "Is he still unconscious?"

He smirked and replied, "Yep."

I gave him a small smile. Looks like the kid can be tough when he wants to be. I opened the hidden door and we all walked inside. Man, why couldn't they have put an elevator in here?

We finally made it towards the two hallways. I walked towards the wall in the middle, knocking the password. An elevator appeared, and we all stepped inside. I looked at the buttons to the side and pressed the one that said Floor#-23. They're probably waiting there with Ra... Re... Ri... What was that kid's name again?

I shook away the thought. No need in getting my mind to remember that kid's name. After a faint 'ding', the elevator's doors opened to reveal the Kagami family. We all walked inside, except for Kagami, who had ran in.

I watched silently as she hugged her family members. God, how I hate sappy moments like this...

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy! I finally got to see my family after so long! But there's still someone missing...

I looked over at Rei, who was keeping an eye on Len. I smiled and held my arm out, "Rei!"

Shocked amber eyes looked into my blue ones. I moved my hand around, motioning for him to come join us. He walked over and joined our group hug. Look at us... We're such a sappy bunch!

We broke the hug as we were interrupted by a loud cough. We all looked at Piko, who seemed a bit uncomfortable, "I hate to break up your little... _Reunion_, but I heard a faint scream coming from a nearby room."

Faint scream? Why would... Oh no! How could I forget?! I ran towards an orange door with the name Rinto on it in childish letters. I quickly opened the door to reveal a semi-dark room and a blonde boy in a nearby bed. I walked over to him, and I almost felt like crying. Faint moans were escaping his mouth, and his eyes were shut tightly. He had his orange pajamas on, along with a white cloth on his forehead. Poor thing...

I took the cloth off from his forehead and ran towards the bathroom. Once the cloth was filled with cold water, I ran back towards Rinto's room and put the cloth on his forehead. He seemed to be more at ease, but he was still in pain.

I took one of the tiny chairs next to me and sat down. He opened one of his eyes and slowly said, "Nee... -san...?"

His voice sounded broken, and it must've hurt for him to talk. I grabbed his tiny hand, "Yep. How 'ya feeling?"

Well... That was a stupid thing for me to say. He winced and answered, "It hurts..."

I watched silently as he closed his eye. Oh Rinto... I promise I'll find a cure. I promise...

"Rin! Please come back!"

I got up when I heard mom call me. I don't really wanna leave Rinto, but since Len's here, it might be something important. I hesitated at first, but I somehow managed to leave Rinto's room. I ran back towards everyone else and gave mom a small smile, "What is it?"

She pointed towards my childhood friend, who seemed to have already waken up. Since we already told him our identities, there's no use in hiding. I sat down beside him and put my hand on his back, "Len?"

He looked up at me with tired eyes, "Where... Am I?"

"You're at our secret base." I looked at the bruise on his cheek, "Are you okay?"

He has a bruise on his face and I ask him if he's okay... What's wrong with me today? [1] He looked at me with a bit of happiness in his eyes, "I'm fine..."

I suddenly found myself staring into those beautiful aquamarine eyes of his. Had his eyes always been this... Captivating? Without realizing it, we both had leaned closer to each other...

"_AHEM_."

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at the voice's owner. He looked at us with an angry look, "If you don't mind, we'd like to discuss the rules-"

"YOU'd like to discuss the rules. We're outta here." Rei's expression changed from angry to furious as he watched Piko and Miki leave the room.

Mom stepped in for him, "What Rei's trying to say is that there will be rules for you here, boy."

Len shifted uncomfortably in his seat when his eyes met Mom's piercing blue ones. She paced around the room and listed off the rules, "Rule #1! No wandering around. If you need to somewhere, even if it's the bathroom, you have to ask someone. That someone will accompany you to make sure you don't do anything suspicious."

She stopped walking and looked over at Len, "Rule #2! You are to stay in my darling Rinny's room. Since you two seem to know each other, I'm sure it'll go along nicely."

Dad stepped in, glaring at Len, "And if you even _TRY_ to touch my little daughter, _I'll rip your head off from your neck_, you got it?!"

I sweat-dropped at my dad's demand. Len only gulped and nodded slowly. Mom continued, "Rule #3! You are not, and I repeat, NOT allowed to enter Floor#-1 through -5, got it? Oh, and you can't come into my darling Rinto's room. I think that's it for today. Any questions, _hero_?"

Len saluted, "No ma'am!"

Looks like Len's still the same 'ol Len from before!

... Wait...

Len's staying here?

.

.

.

WHAAAAAAT?

* * *

_A.N./ Soooo... I hope you enjoy this short but progressive chapter! :3 In all honesty, I wasn't planning on writing that little RinxLen scene but then Angel me told me you guys have waited long enough and I should put in a kissing scene. But then Demon me came and told me to make you wait... I compromised and settled with a near kiss. So... You have Angel me to thank! Also, we can already guess that there will be a lot of drama later on. Will Rei and Len fight in a battle to the death? Well... No. I need them both to be alive. :) But, you can punch the hell out of Rei for interrupting them. xD_

[1]_ - This probably seems heartless, but I actually think 'Are you okay?' is a stupid question. I mean, is the person is injured, then obviously the person isn't okay! Instead of asking questions, you should be trying to heal that certain person! That's just how I see it..._

* * *

**↓Review Replies↑**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan: **_Chocolate, FTW! x3 That would be amusing. xD But what if Miki stretched back into herself inside his stomach? O.O Poor Piko... xD_

**Amaya Snow: **_Nothing is better than chocolate. Nothing... *eats chocolate bar*_

**iHasRainbows:**_ (BTW, love your username! :) I know this is late, but I hope you had a wonderful vacation! :3 I'll be going on one soon... Maybe... We'll see._

**DualStarduster:**_ Suspense was made for both hatred and satisfaction. That's what the internet and TV says. :( And I hope this chapter satisfies you! :3_

**ninjagoforever1:** _Aren't we all just a bunch of choco-holics? :3 And I'm glad you like it! :)_

**Otakuloid-Chan: **_Oliver is adorable. x3 To me, not even Len is more adorable than Ollie-Ollie~ But I won't steal him. In fact, in thanks for your review, I give you Ollie in this yellow wrapped box. :3 Enjoy~_

**lolly1o1:**_ Thank you! x3 I'm glad you love it so much!_

**TeamKagamine:** _Chocolate will one day become our king... One day... xD And thank you! :3 Makes me happy~_

_Reading every single one of your reviews makes me happy! Huge thank you and a gigantic virtual hug for each and every one of my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers! Y'all are what motivate me to continue, and I'm grateful to each of you. Arigatou~_

* * *

_No random question today, guys. It's midnight where I live right now and I'm getting sleepy... But I'll satisfy you with this cute little RinxLen song I found. It's called Promise∞Ring, and big shocker, no tragedy for our dear Kagamines! :O Just a cute little love story. Oh, and there's a huge surprise at the end that brought me to happy tears. TuT If you wanna find out what that surprise is, then go look it up on YouTube!_


End file.
